Millennium Items of Light
by Feriua
Summary: Sequel to Through the Eyes of the Reborn Queen. As Alara learns how to control her newly discovered powers the constant threats of the growing darkness looms around them. What new and old enemies hide in the shadows waiting to strike out? Shall the world be consumed by darkness or illuminated by the light? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Answers to Old Questions

(Sequel to Through the Eyes of the Reborn Queen. Our story continues as the gang has now discovered four new Millennium Items, the Items of Light. Alara now wields the Millennium Bracelet, while Atem has now joined the living by being reborn into his own body. As Alara learns how to control her newly discovered powers the constant threats of the growing darkness looms around them. What new and old enemies hide in the shadows waiting to strike out? Shall the world be consumed by darkness or illuminated by the light?)

Yay I'm so excited we're now into part 2! So just like in part 1 before we get started I need to go through a few things. I ask very nicely for no flaming! If you don't like the story just hit the back button or the nice little "X" button. I going to keep up with the weekly posts on Friday if anything was to change at all I shall let you know. If you have questions about anything at all you can message me.

Also I giving the fair warning now as the story progresses the content shall pick up a little more than the last story. So we'll have more fights, blood, battles, swearing, fluff, perverted/suggestive parts, possible lemon scene (still getting worked out), mentioning of rape, and so on. This is just my early warning when any of the bad stuff that show ups for the first time I'll put another warning at the beginning of the chapter. For example the suggestion of rape

Selena Moonlighty: Thank you for the author follow!

Aqua girl 007: Thank you for the review and story favorite of Through the Eyes of the Reborn Queen!

RRockZ: Thank you for the author follow!

Alright we'll have Kiyomi start this off first like last time.

Kiyomi: Feriua does not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters. All rights belong to their rightful owners. Feriua does own her original characters and plot.

~Chapter 1: Answers to Old Questions~

Alara flopped down the couch in the game shop as Atem sat down next to her, and wrapped his arm around her. They had just returned from their trip from Egypt, and she was glad that for once in the past week she didn't have anything to worry about.

The following day after they visited the tomb Alara had realized that they had no way to get Atem back to Domino City. She had been running around like a chicken with its head cut off making calls trying to get a passport for him. She was finally able to get one the day before they left.

"So Atem technically when is your birthday?" Tea asked as everyone else sat down in the living room.

He thought about for a minute, and then shrugged. "Trying to switch between an Egyptian calendar and the current calendar would be really difficult."

"Well we got a gift for you while we went shopping for souvenirs before we left." Atem looked at Alara who shrugged signaling she had no idea.

"We figured we give it to you as a gift then, but we see it won't work now," Yugi said. "So why don't we say that your birthday is the day you were reborn."

"Ok," Atem shrugged. Tea reached into her pocket, and pulled out a necklace.

"Happy re-birthday," Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi said as she handed it to him. He took the necklace from her as he said his thanks, and put it around his neck as he looked at the charm.

"It's a cartouche," Tea said. "We had them inscribe your name in hieroglyphs on it just in case anything happened. This time you wouldn't have to forget your name because it will always be with you."

"You know we still need to go shopping," Alara commented. "You need a set of your own clothes. I don't think you enjoy wearing my father's clothes."

"I tried to say he could borrow some of mine," Yugi said.

"Yea, but I'm still a little bit taller than you," Atem said. "So everything stops a little short on me. I'm sorry, but I'm not like Marik I don't like my midriff hanging out constantly." Everyone started busting out laughing as they knew it was true. Alara felt left out as she looked around at everyone confused.

"I don't get it." Yugi pulled up the bottom of his shirt to show her what they were laughing at.

"Now just imagine my shirt a lavender color." Alara imagined it, and started to laugh.

"I can see how that can be funny. I agree that wouldn't look like right on you. It's still early in the afternoon why don't we just head to the mall?" Joey and Tristan looked at each other with a pained expression.

"I don't think we want to get stuck at the mall for forever," Joey said as he looked back.

"Ok that's fine it's just a suggestion," Alara shrugged.

"I just might head home, and unpack," Tea said. "They happened to schedule me tomorrow at work too so I want to rest a little bit." Tea, Joey, and Tristan headed out as Yugi tagged along since he had an idea what kind of clothing Atem maybe into.

"Bye grandpa we're going to the mall to get Atem clothes," Yugi said as they walked through the shop. He looked up from the stack of mail on the counter, and waved to them on their way out.

"Ok Yugi since you have the ideas where are we headed to?" Alara asked when they arrived.

"Well since I've been a big influence on him for the past three and a half years I would say mainly darker clothes."

"What blacks, grays, boots, chokers, and leather pants," Alara smirked.

"Hey now don't hate against my clothing choice!"

"I wasn't just stating the obvious." With a huff Yugi lead the way into the Hot Topic nearby. Yugi grabbed a few things before pushing Atem into the changing room, and shoving the clothes into his arms. He came out a few minutes later in an outfit similar to Yugi's that actually fit him.

"Much better," Yugi commented.

"This does feel better compared to the other clothes. No offense Alara," Atem said.

"None taken, but I do agree it does look twenty times better." They spent the next couple of hours shopping for an assortment of clothes in different stores for Atem. They made sure to get everything that he would need. They were sitting in the food court taking a short break surrounded by six bags full of clothes.

"I still don't feel comfortable with you buying all of these clothes," Atem said as he set his drink down.

"If you don't stop that for the millionth time today I swear," Alara said looking back up at him. "It's fine if you must throw such a fit about it just get a job, and you can pay me back later. I'm helping you out in a time when you really need it." Alara grabbed his face in her hands, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh come on guys quit the damn PDA!" Yugi whined.

"It's your fault Yugi," Atem smirked. "You're the one that kept pushing me to talk to her."

"You know Yugi maybe if you talked to Tea you wouldn't feel so left out," Alara smiled. Yugi opened his mouth to respond, but stopped short when someone walked up to their table.

"Well it looks like your trip to Egypt was successful," the woman said as she pushed a curl of her dark lavender hair over her shoulder.

"Uh do we know you?" Atem asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm truly offended that you don't recognize me," she said as she placed a hand on her chest.

"Wait I recognize you!" Yugi said.

"Finally someone does."

"You're the girl Alara ran into back at the waterpark."

She dropped her head in defeat. "This is what I get for all my hard work." Alara finally looked up as she had been staring at the table trying to figure out who the woman was. She had recognized the voice immediately, but couldn't place it. A smile crossed her face as she looked at the necklace around her neck.

"Hello Kimi," Alara said as she crossed her arms. Atem and Yugi looked back at her then to the woman.

"Thank you someone actually figures it out!" Kimi said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"How did you know?" Yugi asked confused.

"Her voice, her pendant, and the bracelet seemed to be reacting to it."

"How did it react?" Atem asked looking down at it.

"It was a kind of tingling, vibrating feeling that wasn't there before. It's a little hard to explain."

"Mine does it too. That's how I knew you were here, and back. Like I said before it seems everything like everything went good. You have your item, and the Pharaoh chose to be reborn in his own body."

"So this is what you truly look like as a human," Yugi commented.

"Yea, what about it?"

"Nothing just saying since you were a cat around us all the time."

"So I'm guessing now that you're talking to us as a human you can tell us more things," Alara stated before taking a drink.

"Yes," Kimi said as she sat down next to Yugi. "It's a good thing I ran into you; now that you have your item there's a lot of stuff we need to sit down, and discuss."

"So when are you wanting to do it?"

"The sooner the better truly"

"Well I'm free all the time basically. I can talk with you tomorrow."

"That's great, but we need to talk to everyone."

"We?"

"There are a few others that will be joining us. I just have to give them a time." Alara looked at the other two boys who just shrugged their shoulders.

"Of freaking course," Alara mumbled. "Ok well what about tomorrow early afternoon, and we'll meet at the shop like normal. That way it gives both of us enough time."

Kimi thought for a minute before answering. "I think it should work just fine. Ok I need to go make a couple of calls."

"How many people are we expecting?" Yugi asked.

"On my side including me would be four," Kimi replied as she counted on her fingers.

"That'll be fun to squeeze everyone into the living room," he sighed.

"My suggestion is just to move furniture around a bit, but I'm going to head out so I can make those calls. I'll see everyone tomorrow around one." Kimi stood up, and headed for the entrance toward the mall.

"Who do you think she is bringing?" Atem asked.

"I think the other two people that have the other items. That last person though I'm not sure at all," Alara said thoughtfully. They left not too long after that, and returned to the game shop to help Atem fully settle in. They helped him put away all the clothes in what was originally the spare room. Afterwards they helped Yugi and his grandpa rearrange the living room to accommodate everyone tomorrow.

It was almost one thirty the next day and Alara was starting to grow impatient. She continued pacing back and forth in front of everyone.

"Alara why don't you come, and sit down," Atem said from where he was sitting on the love seat. "They'll be here when they arrive." Tristan and Joey were sitting on the couch; they showed up since they didn't have to be back to work until tomorrow. They told Tea they would catch her up later when she wasn't working. Yugi was sitting on the floor against the wall with his eyes closed.

"I'm fine," Alara replied as she continued to pace.

"Alara, Kimi is here," Solomon said as he poked his head in from the shop. Alara headed for the doorway as Atem jumped up, and followed her.

"About time," Alara said when she saw her. "I thought you said one."

"I'm sorry your highness," Kimi snapped. "But one of our guests had to travel a little farther than everyone else. He'll still be running a few minutes late, but everyone else should be here any minute." At that second the door to the shop was thrown open. A tall man with short spiked, dark teal hair walked in the door. He wasn't overly muscular, but you could tell he worked out. He had camouflage cargo pants on, and a dark green t-shirt.

He kneeled down in front of Alara as he grabbed her right hand. "Your Highness," he said he kissed the top of her hand. Alara looked over as she heard a low growl come from Atem, and his eyes narrowed. The man stood up as he turned to face Atem.

"Pharaoh," he said as he gave a short bow, and Atem nodded his acknowledgment to the greeting.

"Um who is this?" Alara asked as she looked at Kimi.

"Really you didn't even tell them who I was," he said as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry that your presence must always be announced to every freaking one. You're not the important one here, and I hadn't quite gotten there."

"Seriously sis I'm…"

"ENOUGH!" Alara yelled grabbing everyone's attention. "Kimi?"

"Sorry this is Rikku, my brother, he carries the Millennium Band." They all turned to look when they heard the jingle of the bell signaling the door had opened, and saw a man walk in. He had a dark brown cloak on with the hood drawn up. You couldn't see much of him besides his facial features. The man bowed to both Alara and Atem who nodded in return.

"This is Moru he carries the Millennium Staff."

"It's a pleasure to meet the reincarnation of the Queen. I'm just glad you're awake, and doing well this time," Moru said.

"You're the one that healed me?" Alara asked.

He nodded. "Would you mind if I saw your arm? I wish to see how it healed." Alara raised her arm as he gently grabbed it. He ran his finger over the small scar that had been left over. "Besides this scar it healed quite nicely."

"Yea I'm just happy it healed, I can deal with the scar. Plus it's a small reminder that not everything is sweet and simple in the world as what I originally thought." They all headed into the living room as they waited for the final person, and Kimi redid the introductions to everyone else.

"So if you carry a staff then where it is?" Joey asked looking at Moru. He waved his hand in a circle as light from all around started to come together, and take shape of an object. When enough light had gathered there was a short flash of light as the staff fully appeared. It was in the shape of an ankh, and in the center of the hoop was the Eye of Wdjat.

"Oh"

"It's much easier to carry as light energy then it being solid," Moru explained.

"Ok so what's your band look like?" Alara asked pointing to Rikku, and he lifted his right sleeve to reveal the item. It was a single piece that wrapped around his upper arm. At the top it was in the shape of a triangle that wrapped around the back. As it came back around to the front it widened out slightly to accommodate the eye. It wrapped around behind again then as it came back to the front it made into the shape of another triangle, but this one was upside down.

"Ok so what powers do these items contain exactly?" Atem asked.

"Well you do want the overall or what each individual item?" Kimi asked.

"Let's start with the overall."

"Well they use light magic just like how the other items control shadow magic. They all have healing capabilities. Even though that depends how badly the injury is. Bruises heal in seconds, small cuts minutes, and so on. They can react to Items of Light if they are nearby. There's a possibility they can do the same around the other items and shadow magic, but even standing here now I don't think it's true. My pendant isn't reacting to the puzzle. You can create force fields around you, but you want to use that sparingly. It tends to draw a lot of energy away from you. It also depends on what kind of force is being thrown against the field. You can manipulate light energy into just about anything. Most of this requires quite a bit of energy to do, and then maintain. I don't suggest you try to jump in, and try a lot of this Alara. It's going to take some time to build up your tolerance to do most of this."

"Ok that makes sense," Alara nodded. "But if the items have healing abilities why didn't the bracelet heal Lanea when she was bitten?

"She only had the bracelet less than a week so I doubt any true powers were able to develop. You haven't had much of anything happen since you got the bracelet?" Alara shook her head. "Now because of that, Alara I truly don't know what power that bracelet holds. Most of what we are assuming is the basics that the others do. As time passes you should be able to discover some of your power. Mine is being able to change shape into any animal I wish."

"Really?" Tristan asked. "I mean we only saw you as a cat."

"I know there was a point behind that."

"What is that?" Alara asked.

"What is your favorite animal? What makes you happy and relaxed whenever you are upset?"

"My favorite animal is a cat, and then what made me relaxed was Nanu…...oh" Alara realized.

"You weren't very suspicious of me the first couple times you saw me, and that's why."

"I still doubt the different kinds of animals," Joey said. Kimi rolled her eyes as her pendant began to glow. Her body was completely obscured by light as it became smaller, and she took on another shape. As the light faded it revealed the same cat that everyone already knew so well.

"Joey, I can tell you right now that Alara, Atem, and I have seen her as another animal," Yugi finally spoke up after being quiet for so long.

"As what?"

"A panther"

"No way" He watched as the light appeared again, and her shape changed into something much bigger. The light faded to reveal the large panther from before. "That's cool."

"You seem easily impressed," Rikku commented from the other side of the room.

"Well when it's something new from the original…yes. Wait how are you able to still wear your pendant if your neck is changing in size?"

"When it was created a spell was embedded within it so that it can accommodate the size difference comfortably for the wearer."

"Oh"

"Moving on," Kimi said after changing back. "Moru is our skilled magician, so that is his main power. My brother is enhanced physical attributes."

"Do what?" Alara asked. Rikku sighed as he rolled his sleeve up once again. The band began to glow as metal began to grow from it, and encase his whole arm. After it was done it looked like his arm was covered completely in armor from his shoulder all the way down.

"Now I can lift just about anything with ease. I can move faster than normal people, and so on."

"Sure," Tristan said with a roll of his eyes. Rikku walked over to them, and lifted the couch like it weighed as much as a piece of paper.

"Is that it?" Yugi asked as he dropped the couch.

"That's all that has been discovered so far," Kimi answered. "There's one other thing we can all do, but we'll wait until later for that." Solomon looked back towards the shop from where he was leaning on the doorway as he heard the bell from the shop door. He headed back in there to see who had just come in.

"The last person has arrived," Solomon said as he walked back into the room. A taller man in a suit stepped around him, and walked into the living room. Everybody's eyes widen at who was standing there as Yugi jumped up.

"You've got to be frigging kidding me," he said.

"Hello Yugi-boy."

* * *

I know a little slow to start, but as I promised everything will pick up just stick with me. I promise you'll love the things that are planned out, and happening later on in the story! So please review/favorite/follow, and I'll see you next week! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: The Dragon's Choice

Aqua girl 007: Thank you for the story favorite!

RRockZ: Thank you for the the story favorite for Through the Eyes of the Reborn Queen and Millennium Items of Light!

Okay next chapter! Hhmm nothing really to announce or major to say so this intro should be really short.

Yugi: We could get into a random argue or discussion to lengthen it.

Yea no, because I could see that ending badly.

Atem: What?

Yugi: Getting into a random argue or discussion to lengthen the intro

Atem: Oh yes we can!

I SAID NO!

Atem and Yugi: WE SAY YES!

Oh dear Ra why do I let you two into this room, and torture me so?

Yugi: Because you love us so much! *puppy dog eyes*

*rolls eyes* You two are terrible.

Atem: Ha that's it!

You know what I'm going to hurt you two! *begins chasing boys*

Alara: Now that the boys have accomplished their mission I shall start this story before stopping this. Feriua doesn't own anything that pertains to Yu-Gi-Oh at all, all rights belong to their rightful owners. Feriua does own her original characters and plot!

~Chapter 2: The Dragon's Choice~

"Pegasus!" Joey and Tristan said.

"Of course who else do you think would be involved with all of this? I'm a little caught off guard you didn't know this beforehand. Especially with the little gift I sent dear Alara here," Pegasus smiled. "I see you got yourself a twin Yugi-boy."

"That would be Atem," Yugi said.

"Oh wait you're the great Pharaoh that used to reside within him." Atem nodded not wanting to say anything to him after the trouble he had caused.

"Wait it was you that sent the letter and the card?" Alara asked growing suspicious.

"Why yes child."

"It was signed with an "M"…oh Maximillion. Now it makes sense that no one recognized the card. You made it just for me didn't you?"

"Of course I did just like the other one too. I'm guessing you never made the connection with that card."

"I played it a couple of times if that's what you're talking about."

"No do you have the card with you."

"Of course," she said as she reached into her deck holder, and pulled the card out.

"Now look at the picture, and tell me what you see." Alara stared at the picture, and just saw the same woman as before. She shook her head after a few minutes. "I'm disappointed that you didn't notice. May I see the card?"

Alara handed the card to him as he looked at it again before turning towards Moru. "I thought I had captured her very well," Pegasus sighed. "Well let's give them hint. You're the one who can do this the easiest, and quickest would you mind?"

Moru took the card from him as he stepped to the side. The staff is his hand began to glow, and a few seconds later the card began to glow as well. A ball of light shot out from the card to the center of room, and took shape into the angel that was on the card.

"How did you do that?" Joey asked as they all looked on in awe.

"Magic," he answered simply.

"Now really look at her in detail Alara," Pegasus said as she stood up. Everyone watched as the duel spirit, and Alara stared back at each other. Alara tilted her head, and the angel copied her motion.

_'I get it!'_ Yugi thought.

"What did you say?" Atem asked looking at him.

"I didn't say anything. I just thought…" Yugi trailed off as everyone looked at them. "Wait you can still hear my thoughts."

"Try it again."

_'Atem?'_ A smiled crossed his face as he nodded to Yugi that he heard them.

"It makes sense that you two would still have a connection, and are able to communicate like before," Kimi said.

"What did you figure out?" Atem asked.

"Alara instead of standing in front of her stand next to her," Yugi said. Alara did what he said, and looked at everyone else. Their jaws dropped as they saw what Yugi was trying to point out.

"They look exactly alike," Joey said.

"Except for their eyes," Tristan said.

"That's correct based off the descriptions that Kimi gave me I designed Queen's Guardian around Princess Lanea," Pegasus said as the spirit faded away.

"Thus the name," Alara realized, and Moru handed the card back to her.

Pegasus nodded. "Now it's time for you to get that second gift I mentioned to you." He reached inside his suit jacket, and pulled out another card. "I warn you this card is much more powerful so you must be careful. You must prove yourself with this card, and to the monster. She will test you to make sure your worthy, and she can trust you. Once that happens she'll will always be loyal to you, and defend you no matter what."

Alara took the card from Pegasus, and turned it over. "Wow she's beautiful…the Millennium Dragon," she whispered. Everyone crowded behind her to a get look at the card. She had bright white scales with gold accents around the bottom edges. There were two large gold horns on her head with smaller gold spikes that lined around the jaw, and down the back. The eyes were bright piercing blue and gold scales that surrounded the eye. There were two sets of large, white feathered wings on her back, and the ends were tipped in gold. White feathers flared off the end of the tail as well.

"Can Moru summon her just like he did a moment ago?" Atem asked.

"No, this dragon will only obey Alara."

"Why?"

"This is the same monster spirit that resides within the bracelet."

"Wait the same spirit that gave its strength to make the item?" Alara asked.

"The very same one; you didn't happen to have your duel disk with you?"

"Yea I brought it originally, but I had no idea why I felt like I needed it."

"Why don't we step outside where we've got more room than this? Yugi-boy would you grab yours as well we're going to need it." Yugi ran upstairs as everyone else headed into the backyard.

"So if the Millennium Dragon is my guardian spirit do you have one too?" Alara asked as she walked next to Kimi.

"Yea all of us do. We'll show you when everyone's out here."

"So what do we even need these for?" Yugi asked when he arrived.

"Alara does need to have a duel with her new card so I figured why not now," Pegasus shrugged.

"So who's going to duel her?" Joey asked.

"Come on Joey don't you want your butt to get kicked by a girl again," Alara smirked.

"No thanks," he scowled.

"You still owe me a duel," Atem said.

"Fine, but I have a feeling I've already lost."

"Why?"

"King of Games…basically undefeated"

"Just don't back down, and put everything into." Alara nodded with a sigh. It just seemed a little pointless to try to pep talk her.

"Before this duel begins Alara asked me about our guardians so I figured we would show them to you," Kimi said. Moru and Rikku pulled a card out as they began to glow, and held them above their heads as balls of light shot out from them. They went on either side of the two men, and took the form of two duel monsters.

"My monster is the Hayabusa Knight," Rikku said. The monster slightly bowed toward Atem and Alara.

"Mine is the Feather Magician Valkyria," Moru said. The magician did the same as the other. Alara looked over to Kimi, and saw that Isamu had suddenly appeared.

"So what about you?" Alara asked.

"Huh oh I thought you already figured it out. You already met my guardian spirit," Kimi said nodding towards the large winged wolf.

"Oh I remember he did say he was your guardian before. I just never really put two and two together. But wait how did you guys summon those spirits?"

"It's part of the thing I wanted to tell you about later. I don't want you to try it right now since it takes so much energy, and power."

"Okay quit stalling I really want to see this duel!" Solomon said. Everyone turned and looked at him in shock. "What this is bound to be a good one." Alara and Atem put the duel disks on their arms. Yugi handed his deck to Atem, and then they switched them to shuffle. They walked a distance away, and then turned to face each other as they slid the decks into the duel disk. They held their arms up as they moved into position, and lit up.

"Let's duel!" they both yelled.

"Alara's duel disk still looks so freaking cool," Joey commented as everyone around him nodded.

"Ladies first," Atem said with a gesture of his hand.

The duel ran a close match, and even now Alara and Atem were tied at 700 life points. Atem had Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on the field. Alara had Queen's Guardian on the field, and one other monster and a spell card in her hand. She drew Pot of Greed, and played it.

_'I hope I can get something out of this.' _She looked down at the cards, and smiled. _'Perfect'_

"I play Molten Zombie and Fire King Avatar Barong in attack mode. Then I sacrifice them to play this Millennium Dragon!" (3000/2200)

"Here we go," Kimi said. The dragon appeared in a flash of light, and let out a mighty roar. It looked around briefly before turning, and looking at Alara. She reached up towards the dragon with her right hand. The dragon lowered its head, and sniffed the bracelet around her wrist. It snorted before facing back to the duel.

"So did it work?" Tristan asked.

"It recognized she has the bracelet, but the real test is if it will obey her," Kimi said.

"Millennium Dragon attack, and destroy the Dark Magician," Alara commanded and waited. Nothing happened for the next minute. Kimi sighed as she looked down she had hoped the dragon would obey her, but it seemed it wouldn't. She looked back up as the dragon roared again then it released a fireball from its mouth, and destroyed Dark Magician.

Atem's life points ticked down to 200, and Dark Magician's Girl attack points increased to 2300.

He drew his card, and sighed. "I'm sorry Alara, but this is the end. I summon Jack's Knight, and then I play Monster Reborn to bring back my magician. Then I sacrifice these three monsters to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon." The monsters disappeared as the giant red dragon took their place, and let out a mighty roar.

"Really Yugi?!" Alara yelled turning to face him.

"I'm sorry he didn't ask me to take them out!" Alara turned back to face the giant red dragon. She knew she was definitely finished as Atem commanded it to attack. Slifer built up his attack, and released it at her. She held her ground as the attack hit her threatening to knock her off her feet. As the aftermath of the attack faded she heard her life point's fall to 0.

Alara looked back up as she watched the holograms fade away except for the Millennium Dragon.

"Shouldn't that have faded away with the rest of the holograms?" Tristan asked.

"It should of, but that's means that's the actual spirit of the dragon," Rikku said as he watched closely. The dragon turned, and looked at Alara. This time it took it's time looking over her from head to toe. Alara stood tall, and faced the dragon as it snorted again ruffling her hair. She took a deep breath as she slowly raised her hand toward the dragon again. She waited patiently as they stared each other down.

After what seemed like an eternity the dragon moved its head, and touched it's snout to her hand. Alara released the breath she was holding as a smile crossed her face. She heard what sounded like a hum coming from the dragon as its forked tongue snaked out, and gently licked her cheek. The dragon faded away as the card in her hand flashed one last time.

"Well that was cool," Joey said.

"Congrats Alara your spirit has accepted you, and will now listen whenever you call for it," Moru said. Everyone crowded around as they gave her a hug.

"Even though you lost the duel you still ended up winning in the end," Pegasus said.

"So Alara there's something that's been bothering me that I wanted to get figured out," Kimi said.

"What?"

"So how did you get the Pharaoh back here?"

"I made a lot calls to get a passport for him."

"I thought so," Kimi nodded slowly. "Did you happen to get any other paperwork for him?"

"No…" Alara tilted her head trying to figure out where she was going with this. "What kind of paperwork are you talking you?"

"ID, among others…"

"Oh shit I didn't think about any of that stuff!" Alara yelled as she started to walk away, and let out multiple curses under her breath.

"What stuff?" Atem asked more confused.

"Well even though you're alive by the government's standards you don't exist. You have no birth certificate, no form of identification, no nothing."

"Do we know anyone that could do that?" Everyone was quiet as they thought about.

"I have one idea, but I'm not too happy with it," Yugi said slowly.

"Who?" Alara asked as she walked back up.

"Rebecca," he replied with a pained look.

"Who's that?"

"Rebecca Hawkins," Solomon said.

"Arthur Hawkins' granddaughter?" Solomon nodded. "Then let's give them a call. We really need that paperwork made up."

Solomon looked at Yugi who just kept shaking his head. "Fine I'll make the call." With a sigh he disappeared inside.

"Well this has been a fun day I think it's my time to leave," Pegasus said as he headed back inside. "It was nice to see you Yugi-boy. I wish you luck with the girl." He left after that then Moru, Rikku, Tristan, and Joey left not too much later.

"So how much are you going to be hanging around?" Atem asked looking at Kimi.

"Well Alara and I have work we have to do. So I'll be sticking around for that. Afterwards I may not be around as much unless something happens or things start going to hell."

"What do you have to do?" Yugi asked.

"I have to start training her with her powers. She has to start learning at slow pace until she can easily control most of it. When do you want to start?"

"They said they would stop over tomorrow," Solomon yelled out to them.

"How about on Thursday, since we'll be doing the paperwork tomorrow."

"Fine with me I'll see you then," Kimi said before heading out.

"Ok I'm heading out myself," Alara said as she yawned. "I'm exhausted, and I want to get some sleep."

"I'll walk you out," Atem said as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close.

Yugi rolled his eyes as he tried not to admit it, but in his heart he knew it was the truth. He was jealous of what Atem had. He had always wanted to ask Tea out, but never seemed to truly have the courage to do it. As much as he was happy for him it was really starting to frustrate him that he couldn't seem to ever open his mouth, and actually say something to her. He felt like nothing, but a wimp again as his nerves was controlling him.

He headed back inside, and ran up to his room shutting the door behind him. He stood up on his desk, and opened the skylight above. He lifted himself up, and set on the edge of the window leaning against the roof for support. He sat there enjoying the gentle breeze until a sound caught his attention. He looked down into the alley next to his house.

"Even this view keeps pushing all this in my face," he whispered. He watched for a few seconds as Alara and Atem continued at their current make out session. He dropped out of view as he started to feel some of Atem's thoughts trickled through their connection. He could tell he had the feeling he was being watched. The connection had just been realized, and they hadn't fully set up any barriers. It seemed like this was what he was going to be working on for the rest of tonight.

* * *

Yugi was pacing around the living room growing nervous as the time ticked by until Rebecca would arrive. While Tea, Atem, and Alara were getting dizzy just watching him. They had tried to convince him to sit down, and relax but he just ignored them.

Yugi jumped when he heard his grandfather yell, "Rebecca's here!" He made a leap for the couch as he dove behind it, and Rebecca walked through the doorway.

"YUGI!" she squealed as she ran over, and wrapped her arms around Atem's neck.

"Rebecca let go of him," Alara said as nice as she could while narrowing her eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Rebecca snapped. "Besides I've missed my Yugi-bear." Tea rolled her eyes as she made a noise of disgust.

Atem cleared his throat before speaking. "Rebecca I'm not Yugi." She looked up at him with confusion. It looked like him, but at the same time it didn't. Alara reached down to where Yugi was hiding next to her. She grabbed his arm, and lifted him up with ease.

"Here's Yugi," Alara said. Rebecca looked between the two boys as she took a few steps back.

"How is there two of you?"

"Rebecca remember a couple of years ago when we dealt with the Seal of Orichalcos?" Yugi asked.

"Yes…"

"You met the spirit of the puzzle then, the Pharaoh."

"Wait…so you're really the spirit?"

"Yes, but just not a spirit anymore. I have my own body now," Atem nodded.

"Which is part of the reason we called you here," Alara said.

"How does this include me?"

"Technically Atem does not exist in the world. He needs all the essential paperwork made up for him to make it seem like he's been around as if he had been born during this time. Can you do that for us?"

Rebecca thought for a minute before answering. "I can, but what is in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"Hhmm I want to go on a date with Yugi tonight."

"What?!" both Tea and Yugi said.

"I won't do it otherwise," Rebecca said crossing her arms with a small pout.

"Atem, Alara can I talk to you for a minute?" Yugi said as he headed towards the kitchen. They followed him as they both had a feeling what was about to happen. "You've got to be frigging kidding me! I'm not going on a damn date with her. You know I can't stand her."

"Come on Yugi you know it's something that needs to be done," Atem said.

"It's just one night. If you can survive this I bet you can actually ask Tea out," Alara smirked.

"Please," Atem said trying to pull off the same puppy dog eyes that Yugi used to do.

"Sorry those don't work on me, Pharaoh. Plus it doesn't look right coming from you," Yugi said crossing his arms. "But since it is only one night, and you really need it then yes. Just know that I really hate you guys right now."

"We love you too Yugi!" Alara said as she grabbed him in a tight hug. They headed back into the living room as Yugi announced he would do it. Rebecca let out a squeal of happiness as she pulled out her laptop, and got to work.

"So how old are you supposed to be Atem?" Rebecca asked after a few minutes.

"I wasn't told exactly, but I'm assuming I returned to the age when I locked my soul in the puzzle. I was eighteen at the time; Lanea was almost the same age when she died." Alara looked away with a sad look on her face as she wrapped her arms around herself. At times she could still feel her death, but she tried to let it not bother her. Atem saw the look on her face, and wrapped his arm around her trying to comfort her.

"Who's that?"

"A story for another time," Yugi brushed off quickly.

"Speaking of Lanea, have you seen her since last week?" Tea asked.

Alara shook her head. "I haven't seen her or heard a single sound. I'm not sure what's wrong. I know her helping me with the spell for Atem had worn her out a lot, but I thought I would have seen her by now."

"Ok," Rebecca said as she hit a key on her computer. "I hacked into the government database, and entered you in. You now officially exist, and within a few weeks you should have an ID and everything else you need."

"Thank you Rebecca," Atem nodded.

"Now Yugi I was thinking we could go, and see a movie."

"That's fine," Yugi sighed with annoyance.

"What do you want to see?"

"I don't care I'll see anything." About a half hour later Yugi and Rebecca left for the movies, and Tea went home after being fully caught up on what happened yesterday. Solomon had left to run to the store, and restock on groceries while Atem and Alara stayed behind at the shop. They spent their time sitting on the couch watching TV, and enjoying each other's company. Although Alara was more distracted thinking about a few things, and examining the bracelet.

"You know what's weird," Alara said after a while.

"What?" Atem asked looking down at her.

"I know I've only had this a week, but it just seems weird that nothing has happened. I mean we've had all these threats, and warnings that some kind of evil is coming but nothing."

"I know it kind of worries me. Once again everything just seems too quiet." As if on cue they heard a loud slamming noise come from the shop. "That was fast." It was followed by footsteps as Yugi came barreling into the room.

"I never want to see that frigging girl again!"

"That bad?"

"Yes! As I was trying to open the door she pinned me against the wall, and tried to kiss me! Not including why we had to leave the movie early."

"That would account for the door slamming, and I don't think I want to ask about the other."

"You guys are the frigging worst ever!"

"I wouldn't say so. There's probably much worse things I could come up with," Alara smiled. "Besides it wasn't the original plan, but it was good payback for what you did on my birthday."

"What are…oh yea," Yugi said as he remembered what happened. He had completely forgotten about it.

"Well I'm going to head out. I want to get plenty of sleep before my training with Kimi tomorrow," Alara said as she stood up. Atem followed behind as Yugi rolled his eyes and headed upstairs. He knew he would be out there for a few minutes so he decided he had enough time to plan a prank. He waited until Atem returned upstairs, and went to take a shower.

Yugi quietly opened the door to the bathroom grabbing the towel, and shorts sitting on the toilet. He shut Atem's bedroom door, and his while he waited in the dark. He didn't have to wait much longer when he heard the shower shut off.

"YUGI!"

He had to stifle a laugh as he pretended to be asleep. He heard the door to his room get thrown open, and light flood the room. He jumped up as he turned around to see the previous spirit standing there.

"Whoa come on now I don't want to see that," Yugi said as he covered his eyes.

"You wouldn't have to if you hadn't taken my towel, and shorts."

"Did not!"

"You're the only one in the house, and I can see them tucked under your pillow." Atem walked over, pulled the shorts out, and slid them on. "I'd watch playing pranks on me."

"Why?" Yugi asked as he uncovered his eyes. He watched as a smirk crossed the Pharaoh's face, and he snapped his fingers. Nothing happened for a few seconds until Yugi felt something wrap around his wrists. He looked down to see shadows wrapping around each of his wrist before they pulled back, and pinned him against the wall.

"I've been working on some of my shadow magic."

"That's not fair!"

"Depending on how I use it, no its not. It will mainly just be a tool to help me." Atem walked out the room leaving Yugi still pinned.

"Wait you have to let me go!" He heard no response, but the creeks of the stairs as he headed downstairs. Yugi pulled against the shadows as hard as he could trying to get free. He fell back against the wall as he rested for a second. He started pulling once again, but was caught off guard when he flung himself off his bed toppling to the floor.

"You're not funny!" Yugi yelled as he rubbed his head as he heard the laughter coming from downstairs.

* * *

*Atem and Yugi rubbing their sore heads*

*smirking* Now you two see how much I "love" you. Good old brotherly, sisterly love

Atem: Why did you have to help her Alara?

Alara: Girls gotta stick together especially with you two.

True at least we haven't Kimi or Tea into this. Of course to really get to Yugi I can bring in Rebecca.

Yugi: OH HELL NO!

Of course that would be mean so I'll be nice and not do that.

Alara: Anyways we'll see everyone next week with the next chapter. So please review, favorite, and/or follow!


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Mizzimus- Thanks for the favorite and follow for Through the Eyes of the Reborn Queen!

yugi and yami lover- Thanks for the favorite and follow for the author, and the favorite and follow of Millennium Items of Light!

j8a8c8y8- Thanks for the favorite author and the favorite for Through the Eyes of the Reborn Queen!

So I was looking for this chapter to prep it, and I realized it's quite short, and nothing but really a filler. So I decided to do a double post for everyone! The next chapter was rather short as well, but it has the first pick and go moment of the story!

Atem: So what happens?

That's for you, and everyone else to find out.

Atem: Why must you have so many secrets?

Because that's what writers do to make the story better. Besides I don't want you to spill anything!

Atem: Me spill anything to the readers you must have me confused with Yugi.

Yugi: Hey I've never spilled anything, and I've known and know about way more than you do!

He's got a point... Besides I don't think I could ever confuse you two.

Atem and Yugi: What's that supposed mean?

You two may look alike, but you have so many qualities that set you apart. Before this continues into unnecessary constant bickering I don't own anything that pertains to Yu-Gi-Oh at all, all rights belong to their rightful owners. I do own my original characters and plot. Enjoy!

~Chapter 3: Training~

"Ok Alara let's try this again," Kimi said as she continued to circle around her. Alara took a deep breath as she put her energy into manifesting a force field around her. She could get a small one to show up around the shape of her body, but couldn't get it any bigger to form a circle around her.

Kimi watched as the distortion appeared around Alara. "That's it! Come on keep putting more energy into it. Imagine what you want, and it should happen. Think about protecting your friends inside of this shield."

Atem stepped out into the backyard to see the light start to brighten around Alara. He took a drink as he continued watching the light grow slowly around her. They had been working for the last four hours, and he was happy to see her improving so quickly.

Kimi smiled as she watched the force field grow to accommodate at least two other people. Alara looked around at the space inside her force field with a smile before releasing the energy and watching it disintegrate around her. She sat down as she felt the pull on her energy.

"Alright I think it's time to a break," Atem said as he walked out handing her a drink. "You've been going strong for four hours, and it's really starting to wear you down."

"I agree let's sit, and rest for a while," Kimi said. "You've made a great deal of progress, and moving along faster than what I thought. We've been able to accomplish you manifesting a ball of pure light energy, and a decent sized force field."

"Are we going to work on anything else?" Alara asked as she laid down on the grass.

"I have one other plan, but that depends on when my brother arrives. He should have been here by now."

"I thought it was just you training her?" Atem asked.

"For the most part yes, unless I don't know how to do something then Moru may jump in. Rikku is supposed to be doing the more hands on things."

"Hands on?" he growled.

"Calm yourself I'm talking about hand to hand combat."

"Why in the world do I need hand to hand combat?" Alara asked sitting up.

"Well let's say hypothetically you're getting mugged…"

"I'd send their ass to the shadow realm to be tortured for all eternity," Atem said quickly and calmly.

"Ok…but let's say you're not there. Are you really going to use your magic to stop them?"

"For my first resort yes."

"That would be a no. Truly you only want to use your magic in dire situations or against another person that is using magic against you. So against Bakura, for example would be magic, and a common thief would be kicking their ass."

"I'd still send them to the shadow realm," Atem mumbled as he received a playful smack on the arm from Alara.

"That may be, but we don't have access to that with our magic," Kimi said placing her hands on her hips.

"Light realm?"

"Doesn't exist smart ass."

"I tried," Atem shrugged.

"Do you know any basic fighting skills?" Kimi asked turning her attention back to Alara.

"Punching, kicking, but anything technical would be a no."

"Well then it looks like I have a lot of work ahead of me." They all turned, and looked back toward the house to see Rikku standing there, and standing next to him was Yugi and Tea.

"What's with the sticks?" Alara asked as she pointed to them.

"These are sparring sticks; they're what we're going to start with."

"Start with?"

"Yes eventually we'll move to just fists, but that'll take some time."

"Are we starting right now? I want to finish resting since I just sat down."

"Well I was hoping to start soon." Alara laid back down with groan. "You think this is tiring just wait. Neither of us has started to get into the hard stuff."

"I realize that," Alara said with a huff.

"You can't push her too hard she's just getting started," Atem said.

"To get her fully trained it might have to be done. We don't know when any of this evil will return. It could be tomorrow, or months down the road. Sorry to say if you're tired you can't just stop a battle, and take a nap."

"Alright smart ass all I did was make a simple request," Alara snapped. The bracelet caught Atem's eyes as he saw it start to barely glow.

_'I don't think she is using any magic so why is that glowing.'_ He looked up to see that it had caught Kimi's eye as well. She was staring at it with a confused look.

"That's it!" Rikku said. "That's what I was looking for. I wanted to bring out that anger, and fighting spirit in you."

"So you pissed me off for no damn reason!" Alara started to yell as she felt her anger rise more. Atem was more distracted watching the bracelet glow a little brighter.

"No I wanted you pissed because you would put more effort in trying to fight," Rikku said as walked closer to her. When he was about two feet away he stopped as Alara jumped up. A smirk crossed his face as he could see a fire burning in her eyes. She had temper that if provoked in the right way could be very useful. He tossed one of the sparring sticks to her.

"You said you don't have any fighting skills, but I want to see what you can actually do."

"My pleasure," Alara smirked. Atem jumped up, and moved out of the way as they started to circle each other. Him and Kimi moved over by Yugi and Tea as they waited for the first strike.

"I have feeling this is going to end badly," Atem whispered.

"Me too," Yugi agreed.

"Kimi I know you saw the bracelet glowing, what do you make of it?"

"I have an idea, and I really think it could be possible for her."

"What're you talking about?" Tea asked.

"As my brother was pissing Alara off the bracelet started to glow. I'm thinking that her emotions are tied to a deeper power within her."

"Ok so what does that mean?"

"In reality she's a lot more powerful than what we really thought. It means that if she gets really mad her power starts to increase greatly. If she can't control it, it means terrible things could happen."

"Like what a large blast of energy?"

"That could only be the smallest thing that is possible. There could be explosions large enough to destroy cities; she could unintentionally kill people or even herself. There is no true way to tell since we don't know the extent of the powers hidden within that bracelet. Right now anything is possible that she could do, and only time and practice will tell us."

"If our enemies knew this it could definitely lead to disaster," Yugi said.

"We'll just hope they don't find out, and something that bad never happens," Atem said as everyone's attention was brought back to in front them as they heard the first smack of the sparring sticks.

Alara had jumped at the first opportunity swinging at Rikku's right side. He had seen her flinch right before her attack so he was easily able to block the attack. He spun the sparring stick around quickly, and taking her legs out from underneath her. She landed hard on her back with a loud thump.

"Bastard," Alara grumbled as she slowly stood back up.

"Don't let your anger cloud your judgment of the situation," Rikku said as he blocked another swing from Alara.

"You started it by pissing me off." Alara took a swing at his leg trying to knock him off balance.

"I know, but think about how you're going to attack. Then use your anger in the force of your attack." For the next hour they continued their sparring, and Rikku kept overpowering Alara. She had been able to improve a little bit. Instead of being tapped out every time she was able to block one or two of Rikku's attack before he gave her the slip.

"I don't understand how Alara is not exhausted by now. I would be so dead tired," Yugi said as he lay back on the grass.

"She looks a little tired, but it seems like she is trying to not let it get to her," Tea commented.

"Shit!" Alara yelled as Rikku hit the end of her stick, and sent it flying across the yard. She went to take a step toward it, but jumped back as Rikku brought his stick down blocking her way. He swung right at her throat, but she barely avoided it by stepping back.

"Come on get your weapon," Rikku said as he swung at her again aiming for her legs. Alara jumped to avoid the swing as she leaned back, landed on her hands to push off once again, and landed back on her feet.

"Damn I've hadn't done a back handspring in a while," she said shocked. Rikku was a little caught off guard, and she took advantage of it. She took off running towards the stick, and the sudden movement brought Rikku back to reality. She saw the stick coming toward her face so jumped forward, and rolled landing just next to her sparring stick.

Alara picked up the stick with a quick turn and a confident smirk. She watched Rikku move to attack her right side, but she stopped the attack. With flick of her wrist she threw his sparring stick across the yard.

"Damn I wonder how's this going to go," Kimi said in shock.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Even the last time I sparred with my brother I wasn't able to disarm him. I don't think after he completed his training that anyone has ever been able to do that." Rikku and Alara stared each other down waiting to see who would make the first move. Alara got her hint as she saw his finger twitch, and they both moved at the same time.

Rikku was able to get a small lead ahead of her since he was much taller. Alara could see him moving ahead of her so she did the best thing she could think of. If she was still able to do that back handspring then she should still be able to do everything else. She pushed off with a little more power as she raised her hands, and prepared for the move that she hoped would get her to that stick.

Alara started off with a cartwheel then finished out with a round off. As she landed she was pleased to see the sparring stick on her right. She put her foot down on it as Rikku grabbed it. She pulled her stick up right under his chin.

"Dead," she smirked.

"That wasn't too bad," Rikku said as he pushed the stick away. "It was a good show of thinking on your feet. I've seen what I need to work with you to improve, but overall you have shown great potential."

"Thanks," Alara said as she removed her foot from the other stick.

"We're done for today."

"Seriously? You threw such a damn fit about me fighting you, and after just a few fights you're done!"

"Yes you don't feel it yet because of the adrenaline, but you're exhausted. You practiced with my sister for four hours, and we've been sparring for almost two." As if on cue Alara felt her legs began to wobble as all of her energy drained out of her body. "We'll continue tomorrow, but make sure you get plenty of rest. You'll definitely be sore in the morning."

Rikku picked up the other stick, and made his way out. Alara turned to look at everyone, and noticed the look of shock on everyone's face.

"What?" Alara asked grabbing their attention.

"We didn't know you could tumble like that," Tea said. "How did you learn?"

"I taught myself from watching different videos, and a lot of practice. Of course that's not the least I can do, and it's not my favorite tumble."

"What's your favorite?"

"Front handspring step out, round-off back handspring step-out, round-off back handspring, full-twisting layout."

"Do what?" everybody said.

"I'll show you," Alara sighed as she headed to the right of the yard. She took a deep breath as she prepped herself. When she was ready she took off at a run, and started her tumble. When she landed she turned to look back at her friends.

"Damn," Atem and Yugi said slowly.

"I suggest you keep up with those tumbles," Kimi said as she smacked the two boys on the back of the head bringing them back to reality. "Those could be very helpful in avoiding attacks; just like you did against my brother." Alara nodded as she headed back towards the group, and took her drink from Atem. She guzzled half of it not realizing how thirsty she had actually been.

"So Pharaoh have you been working on your shadow magic?" Kimi asked.

"Oh yea, and Yugi can vouch for it," Atem replied with a smirk.

"HEY!"

"What did you do?" Alara asked.

"After you left last night Yugi decided he wanted to play a prank on me. While I was in the shower he decided to take both my towel and shorts. So when I confronted him about it I warned him about playing pranks on me, and for about two minutes I pinned him to the wall with shadow magic." Everyone busted out laughing as a deep scowl crossed Yugi's face.

"So Yugi have you done it yet?" Alara asked as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"What're you talking you about?"

"You know," Atem smiled with a nudge of his elbow. Yugi turned red as he realized what they are talking about. He glanced slightly over at Tea, and saw a curious look on her face.

"Let's head inside," Atem said as he grabbed Alara's hand. Kimi followed them quickly to head out, and to give the two some alone time.

"Ok it's been about ten minutes," Alara yawned. "It shouldn't take this long for him to ask her out." She stood up, and headed out to the backyard. She looked around, and was shocked to see no one at all.

"What's taking them so long?" Atem asked walking up next to her.

"There not even out here."

"Odd…wait do you hear that?" They followed the sound of voices around to the front of the store. They watched Tea grab Yugi in a hug before heading down the street. Yugi watched her walk away before turning around to head back inside. He jumped back as he saw Alara and Atem leaning against the building.

"Uh hey guys how long have you been standing there?" Yugi asked as a blush started to creep across his face.

"Just long enough to know that you finally were able to pull it off," Atem smiled.

"Yea I was."

"Good job," Alara smiled. "I guess we can have a double date some time. I guess it's my time to head out now." Yugi headed inside with a roll of his eyes knowing what that meant as always.

* * *

Alright now we're moving onto the next!


	4. Chapter 4: The Shadow's Attack

Yugi: The next chapter that Feriua has promised you for the double post!

Alara: *looks around noticing the room is quiet and empty* where is she anyways?

Yugi: She had to start studying for her finals so I took over for the moment.

Alara: Ah I see

Yugi: Feriua hopes you enjoy this chapter! She doesn't own anything that pertains to Yu-Gi-Oh at all, all rights belong to their rightful owners. She does own her original characters and plot.

~Chapter 4: The Shadow's Attack~

Alara settled into the warm bath she had drawn up to soothe her sore muscles. She let out a deep sigh as it felt like the water washed away the pain. She was lucky that Rikku and Kimi decided to give her the next week off while they were out of town. They had been working with her every day for the last month and half. Even though they had made a lot of progress it felt like they had made it nowhere.

She could summon a ball of light energy, and manipulate them into different shapes. This proved to be very useful as a weapon. She could summon a force field large enough for her, and three other people. She could now be selective to whom she allowed inside as well.

Alara chuckled as she remembered Joey trying to enter the force field as she blocked his entry. He had run full force into it, and it sent him flying back across the yard. But the one thing that really frustrated her was they were no closer to discovering what her unique power was.

Her sparring with Rikku had improved, but she still didn't win many fights. Ever since that first day he didn't go easy on her, and it really forced her to think out her strategies. Rikku had made Atem fight against her a few times. The first couple of times she had kicked his butt, but he caught on quickly. At that point they started becoming evenly matched, but a few times he was able to beat her.

Atem had been working on his shadow magic as well. He was mainly focusing on summoning, commanding, and manipulating the shadows. He had started working on something new, but refused to tell anyone what it was until he was confident with it.

Alara turned and looked at the bracelet sitting on the counter. She let out a small sad sigh. She hadn't seen or heard from Lanea in almost two months. She was starting to wonder if the spirit had actually been released from the bracelet, and went to the afterlife. It didn't seem possible though because sometimes she would feel a trickle of emotion come through their connection. She could never fully understand what might have happened to her because there were so many emotions that would come through. It was really hard to sort through them to see if Lanea was trying to tell her something.

Alara was brought out of her thoughts as she heard her phone begin to ring. She grabbed her towel and dried her hands before picking the phone up.

**"Hey Yugi."**

**"Definitely not Yugi,"** said a deeper voice.

**"Sorry Atem, but maybe you should consider getting your own phone."**

**"I will when I've saved enough money from working at the shop. Anyways Tea just arrived so we're just waiting on you."** Alara looked at the time on her phone, and realized she had been sitting there longer than what she had planned to.

**"Shit I'm sorry I lost track of time. I'll be there in about ten to fifteen minutes."**

**"Alright we'll see you then."** Alara jumped up, and started to drain the water as she washed off. She didn't have time to do much with her hair since it was wet. She quickly braided it so it would look somewhat decent as it dried. She threw on her jean shorts, red tank top, and converse. As she ran out the door she gave Nanu a pat on the head, and slid the bracelet back around her wrist.

Alara, Atem, Yugi, and Tea were walking through downtown Domino enjoying the nice day together.

"I don't think I've not seen Tea not smiling once today," Alara commented as she watched Tea and Yugi walking just little ahead of them holding hands.

"The same with Yugi," Atem nodded. "I can understand he's wanted to be with her since I've known him." Alara looked over her shoulder to see two men on the other side of the street following them. One of them was tall and thin; while the other was shorter and fatter. She couldn't see any more details since they had a hood pulled up around their faces. Her eyes narrowed as she started to see some distortion around the shape of their bodies.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked as he noticed her distraction.

"There's two guys that's been following us since we left the mall." He glanced back to see the two guys, and recognized seeing them before.

"We'll just keep going like we haven't really noticed. I'll let Yugi know so we're all aware, and can keep an eye out," Atem said as he tightened his grip on her waist pulling her closer.

_'Just to let you know we have some followers.'_

_'Maybe we'll have some action for once, and liven things up a bit.'_ Yugi responded before whispering to Tea the news. As they continued walking the boys were looking for a busy place to lose their followers. They were having trouble finding a place since they were making their way back to the outside of town where there was less people.

"That place would be perfect," Tea said as she pointed out a large alley that had many street vendors, and a large crowd. They changed their direction, and headed into the mass of people.

"Don't let go," Atem said as he grabbed Alara's hand tightly. She looked back to see the two men stop in front of the alley. She watched the shadows around their feet start to grow and move on their own.

"I thought so," Alara whispered as the crowd blocked them from her sight. They continued making their way deeper into the crowd until Atem and Yugi were sure they had lost them.

"Do we have any idea to who those guys were?" Yugi asked, and everyone shook their head in response. Alara started to look around as she half listened to the other three starting to throw out ideas. She looked down at the bracelet as she felt a static charge coming from it. She looked back up to see the two men staring at her from down a narrow alley.

"So it does react to some shadow magic," she whispered as she watched them turn, and continue down the alley. "That's it I'm going to figure this out for myself." She glanced back to see everyone still talking amongst themselves. She quietly took a few steps away from them until she was out of their hearing range. With a swift turn she took off running down the alley after them.

When she reached the end of the alley Alara looked around to figure out where they had gone. She looked up as she heard a noise to see them climbing on the roof from the fire escape. She raced up after them, and as she climbed up on the roof she saw them waiting on the roof of the next building over. She looked at the gap between the buildings, and decided to jump it since it was pretty narrow.

Alara took a running start, she leaped over the gap, and as she landed she rolled to absorb the shock of the impact. She stood up and headed toward the two men standing at the other end of the building.

"Alright who the hell are you and why are you following me?" Alara yelled as she stopped about five feet from them.

The short man began to laugh before he stopped, and finally answered. "We are loyal servants to our master, and you've fallen right into his trap."

"What trap?" Alara growled as her frustration started to grow.

"To get you alone and away from the Pharaoh."

"What do you think I'm weak and defenseless without him? Let me tell you that you're dead wrong. Who's your master anyways?"

"Me," said a voice from behind her. Alara whipped around, and looked at the man behind her. She took a few steps back as she recognized him immediately.

"Bakura," Alara said with venom in her voice.

"It's nice to see you too," he smirked as he crossed his arms.

"What do you want?"

"My master has sent me to take your power so that he can use it himself."

"You won't be getting it or me at all. I'll make sure of it this time because I'm not as defenseless as before." Alara gathered up a ball of energy, and threw it at the smirk on his face. When the ball was about three feet away a wall of shadows shot up to protect their master. As the ball collided with the wall there was a large explosion sending smoke in all directions.

* * *

"Hey Alara what's your opinion on this?" Tea asked since they hadn't heard her say one thing. Everyone turned to see that she wasn't standing behind Atem anymore.

"Damn it where has she gone now?" Atem asked as he started to look in all directions. They all ducked down as they heard a nearby explosion. They looked up to where the smoke was coming from a nearby roof.

"I think I have an idea where she's at now," Yugi said as they ran toward the building. They had to push their way through the masses of people as they began to scream, and panic. They were all trying to make it out of the alley at once to safety from the unknown danger.

* * *

Alara waved her hand as she tried to clear the smoke from around her as she started to cough. She could hear people screaming down below in the alley. She finally caught sight of Bakura, as the smoke began to clear, still standing in front of her as he started to laugh.

"You think you're the only one that has increased their power! I should actually be thanking you; you're the one that allowed my power to grow." Alara eyes narrowed as she grew nervous to what he actually meant. She watched as Bakura started to walk towards her, and continued his manic laughter. She felt her heart start to race as she tried to think of what to do. She took a few steps back as she tried to calm down, and clear her mind.

Alara raised her hand as she prepared to put a shield between her and Bakura. Just as the shield started to manifest Bakura knocked her hand down, and wrapped his other hand around her throat. He squeezed cutting off her air as he started to lift her in the air. She clawed at his hand trying to loosen his grip.

"What's the matter your highness having a hard time breathing?" Alara tried to take deep breaths as her vision quickly became fuzzy around the edges. "Let's see how well you can actually heal from this one." At that moment she felt something stab her through the chest. Her eyes widen in horror as she looked down to see a shadow had pierced her right where her heart was at.

Alara's breathes began to shorten as she felt her heart began to race, and beat harder. She felt little jolts of pain with every heartbeat; it felt like something was being pumped through her veins.

"I doubt you should be able to heal so easily from this one if at all," Bakura whispered. "Your heart has now been infected with shadows that are going to poison you from the inside. Your power, your light, resides within in your heart, and now my shadows are going to snuff it out. When it has your bracelet will be mine, and it will be used to help my master."

"No it won't I'll stop you one way or another," Alara was able to force out as her vision grew darker.

"I doubt that. Even now the shadows are working very quickly."

"ALARA! NO!" Bakura looked up quickly, and looked back down.

"It's time I leave now that your precious Pharaoh has arrived." Alara looked down as she felt the pull of the shadow coming out of her chest. As Bakura released his grip on her neck she collapsed to the ground. She watched a wall of shadows appear behind him, and he stepped into it disappearing from sight. Her vision had almost completely blacked out as she felt someone pick her up.

"Alara what happened? Stay with me!" She looked up at the fuzzy shape in front of her eyes as she felt her racing heart start to slow down. She could barely recognize the multi-colored spikey hair.

"Atem…"she whispered as she reached up weakly. "I'm so sorry." She felt her hand drop as her vision completely turned black, and all of her energy drained away. The last thing she heard was Atem yelling her name.

* * *

Atem threw himself up on the roof as he looked around for any sign of where Alara might be. As his eyes locked onto the two figures on the other roof his eyes widened in horror and fear at what he saw. Bakura was holding Alara up by her throat, and a shadow was piercing through her chest.

"ALARA! NO!" he yelled as he ran towards her. He watched Bakura glance towards him before turning back to her. He released his grip on Alara's throat as the shadow withdrew, and she fell to the ground. As he jumped the gap a wall of shadows appeared behind Bakura, and he stepped into them quickly disappearing. He dropped to her side, and picked her up pulling her into his lap.

"Alara what happened? Stay with me!" He heard Yugi run up and stop right behind him; followed soon by Tea.

"Atem…" she whispered as he watched her reach up slowly. "I'm so sorry." In the next second she fell limp in his arms.

"No…" he whispered as it felt like his heart stopped. "Alara!...ALARA!"

"Oh shit," Yugi whispered as he shook his head in disbelief. He glanced back to Tea to see her covering her mouth, and tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Atem placed an ear to her chest as he tried to hear breathing or a heartbeat. He started to panic as he heard nothing. He placed his hand on her neck, and waited for a few seconds. He took his hand away after he felt no pulse.

"No…please…not again," he whispered as the tears formed in his eyes, and he pulled her close to his chest. "I've lost her once again…I broke my promise, and I've let her down. Oh Ra please don't let it be true…why? Why me?!" Yugi's tears began to fall as he felt the Pharaoh's heartbreak and grief start to meld with his own. He turned as Tea flew into his arms, and started to cry into his shoulder.

"Atem…I'm so sorry," Yugi was barely able to choke out. "We need to get out of here before the police start to show up because of the explosion."

"We have nowhere to go…"he replied barely over a whisper.

"Let's just go back to the shop, and we'll figure something out from there."

Atem nodded as he scooped up Alara in his arms, and he kept his head hung low. "I'll meet you on the ground." Yugi wasn't even able to ask him what he was talking about before another wall of shadows appeared in front of him. He stepped through it, and disappeared. Yugi and Tea headed over to the side of the building to see another wall of shadows appear, and Atem step back out.

"That's what he's probably been working on," Tea said as they made their way back to the fire escape. "A portal from one place to another."

The whole way home they didn't cross paths with one person and not one word was spoken. They stopped right outside the front door of the game shop as they remembered Yugi's grandpa.

"I'll go in first, and talk to him," Yugi said as he took a deep breath.

"Be quick," Atem said as he continued to look down at Alara with teary eyes. Yugi headed inside and was immediately greeted by his grandfather.

"So how was your guys' day?" Solomon asked. He face fell as he saw the upset look on his grandson's face. "Yugi what's the matter? Did something happen?" Yugi couldn't bring himself to say it so he just nodded his head. "What happened? Where's everyone else?"

"They're waiting outside, but Bakura attacked us," Yugi choked out.

"Bastard…is everyone ok?" Yugi shook his head. "Who was hurt?"

"Alara…"

Solomon shook his head as he started to piece it together. "No…she can't be."

Yugi nodded as his tears started to fall again. "We need to put her somewhere until we figure out what we're going to do. If you don't mind I want to set her in my room on my bed."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the couch." Solomon nodded as his tears began to appear. He followed Yugi to hold the door open, and flipped the sign over on the door to the closed side. He watched as Atem walked in carrying Alara, and headed straight upstairs.

Atem slowly laid Alara down on Yugi's bed. He sat down on the floor next to her, and took her hand in his. He laid his head down on the bed as he looked up at her, and the tears he fought back earlier began to fall. He heard the click of the door as Yugi shut the door, and left him alone.

After everything they had been through why did something like this have to happen and so soon. They had only been back from Egypt for a couple months, and what was supposed to be a nice day out was ruined. What were they going to do? What was he going to do? He had lost the woman he held the closest to his heart once again.

* * *

0_0...Yay story pick up! Anyways while I'm taking my short break please review/favorite/follow! Any and all are greatly appreciated! See everyone next week! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5: Anger and Realization

AndiNara: Thank you for the favorite for the Through the Eyes of the Reborn Queen!

twilightfan2013: Thank you for the favorite and follow for Millennium Items of Light!

Well I survived my finals once again, and I'm now down to four months of college left!

Yugi: Not everyone is currently here do to the situation, but I think I speak for everyone when I say YAY! Now I must return so I can try to talk to Atem again... *lets out sad sigh as he leaves*

I think that'll end in complete silence like before

Kiyomi: Definitely, but Feriua doesn't own anything that pertains to Yu-Gi-Oh at all, all rights belong to their rightful owners. She does own her original characters and plot.

~Chapter 5: The Pharaoh's Anger and Realization~

The next day was a dark and gloomy one as the rain poured down outside. It was the perfect kind of day to match everyone's depressed mood. Tea had come back over after she called off work, and Joey and Tristan had come over so Yugi could tell them the bad news. Everyone was sitting in the living room except for Atem. Yugi hadn't gotten any sleep last night for was he worried about the Pharaoh, and how upset he was. He knew he didn't get any sleep either. He had left Yugi's room around midnight, and remained locked in his room since then.

"Have you talked to Atem since yesterday?" Joey asked finally breaking the silence, and Yugi shook his head. "So you don't even know how he is doing?"

"I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't say anything. I tried our connection too, but he blocked me out. From what little emotion that has leaked between our connection; I know he's heart broken, and extremely depressed. Also the fact he extremely pissed off at Bakura, and wants to kill him."

"Yugi did you happen to call Kimi?" Solomon asked. "I know she said she was going to be out of town, but I think she has a right to know."

"Shit no, but I don't have her number."

"I'm guessing Alara might in her phone. Do you know where it is?"

"Probably still in her pocket," Yugi sighed. He stood up, and slowly made his way up to his room. He opened the door, and walked inside. He looked down at Alara lying on lifeless his bed, and was deeply saddened again. He noticed her phone sticking out of her front left pocket, but her arm was lying across it.

Yugi gently picked up her arm, and pulled the phone out of her pocket. As he put her arm down he noticed something. Even though she did feel cool to the touch she also felt a little warm as well. He shook his head as he pushed the thought away. There was no way it was just his mind trying to make sense of it all, and make it seem like she was still alive. He headed back downstairs, and then out into the backyard. He looked up at the gray sky as the rain slowed down to a drizzle.

Yugi turned on the screen, and stopped short as he looked at the picture. It was the same picture he had taken the day Atem had been reborn into his own body. Alara and Atem were standing in front of one of the pyramids smiling and happy. He continued on into her contacts, and selected Kimi. His heart started to pound as he tried to think about what he was going to say.

**"Hello Alara do you really need my help already? I haven't even been gone a whole day yet."**

**"Kimi, its Yugi."**

**"Yugi? Why are you calling me on Alara's phone?"**

**"Kimi…something's happened…"**

**"Yugi what happened? Where's Alara?"** Kimi asked quickly as she heard his voice starting to crack.

**"I'm so sorry….."**

**"Yugi seriously pull yourself together, and tell me where Alara is?"**

**"She's…she's gone."**

**"What do you mean gone? Did she run off?"**

**"No…she's gone, gone."** Yugi grew worried as he heard nothing on the other line. He glanced at the phone, and saw the call was still connected.

**"I'll be there soon."** That was the last thing he heard before the click signaling she had hung up. Everyone looked up as he reentered the room.

"So?" Tristan asked.

"She said she'll be here soon."

* * *

About thirty minutes later they heard a loud bang outside. Not too much later Kimi walked through the door extremely out of breath.

"That was fast," Joey commented.

"Yea well I would have been here sooner, but I can only fly so fast. Now seriously what the hell happened?" Yugi took a few minutes to relay the story to her. "I can't leave her alone for a whole day, and something happens of course. Did you see Bakura do anything else to her?"

"No just the shadow piercing her chest and then he was holding her up by her throat by what Atem said. Why?"

Kimi nodded. "Where is she?"

"In my room, but you still didn't answer my question," Yugi said as he followed Kimi as she ran upstairs.

"I don't think she's actually dead."

"What? How do you know?"

"If she actually died my pendent would have reacted so that would be the first clue."

"But I watched her die right in Atem's arms."

"Or so you think," Kimi said as she walked into his room, and kneeled down next to her. She placed a hand on her forehead for a few seconds, and then moved her hand to her neck.

"He listened for a heartbeat, breathing, and checked for a pulse."

"Where was her phone when you got it?"

"I got it out of her front left pocket."

"So you had to pick up her arm to get the phone?"

"Yes"

"Did you notice anything when you did?"

"Even though she felt cold I thought I could still feel a little bit of heat coming from her." Kimi nodded as she waved him over, and placed his hand on her arm.

"Do you still feel the heat?"

He waited for a second to be sure before nodding. "I can just barely feel it. What does it mean?"

"She's still alive, but barely."

"How's that possible."

"I'm not sure yet," Kimi said as she started to look over her again. She noticed a dark veiny appearance coming from just under the top of her tank top. "Yugi where did you say Bakura stabbed her again?"

"In her chest; it looked to about where her heart is." She pulled the top down ever so slightly to see the dark veins thickening the further down it went. She placed her hand over her heart, and closed her eyes. She waited and listened quietly for what felt like minutes. Finally she heard it, and felt it. It was very weak and faint, but there definitely was a heartbeat.

"She's alive, but she's very weak," Kimi said as she started to lift her tank top.

"What're you doing?"

"I need to see the extent of the damage that he did. Maybe I can figure out a way to save her."

"Leave her alone." Kimi whipped around to see the Pharaoh standing in the doorway. She could see the hurt in his bloodshot eyes, but there was a fire burning there as well. He was determined to continue protecting her no matter what. "Don't touch her….."

"Atem I know your upset, but I need to look at her injury." She was hoping to reason with him, but she knew it was going to be a challenge.

"You will not touch her, and especially not disgrace her by trying to take her shirt off," Atem growled as he voice started to rise, and he clenched his fists.

"It's not like she will be exposed or anything; she'll still be covered."

"No…"

"Please," Yugi begged. "Kimi says she's still alive, and she might be able to save her."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I WATCHED HER DIE IN MY ARMS! ONCE AGAIN THE WOMAN I LOVE DIED IN MY ARMS!" Kimi watched as his anger continued to rise even faster. She could see the shadows starting to take shape around the puzzle, and the shape of his body. They were responding to his anger, and waiting for his command.

"Atem…please calm yourself," Kimi said slowly.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, AND YOU WILL TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. IF YOU HADN'T PUSHED HER SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE."

"I did nothing she did what she was supposed to do by her own choice. Think about it if it wasn't for her you wouldn't be standing here right now. Please I must be able to look at the wound. I can tell you she's in a very deep comatose state; which is why she appears to be dead. It slows her heart rate, and breathing down to basically nothing at all. If you're not really looking for it, it can appear like there is nothing." She moved her hand down to continue lifting her tank top.

"NO! STOP!" Atem yelled as he made his way toward them. He stopped short as a force field appeared in front of him. His eyes narrowed as he locked onto Kimi, and then to Isamu that was now standing next to her.

"Stop now Pharaoh or we'll have to take more drastic measures against you," Isamu said with a threatening tone.

"Let me in now," he growled as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

_'Kimi do what you're going to do now. I'll hold up the force field.'_ Kimi nodded as she proceeded to take Alara's top off. Yugi stepped back as he watched Atem started to beat on the force field. He had seen him angry before, but this was topping it as the shadows started whipping around him wildly.

Kimi was shocked at the condition of the wound as she got a first real look at it. It looked like a mass of shadow magic was infecting her heart. By the way the dark veins were moving outward away from her heart it seemed like it was slowly poisoning her. Every weak heartbeat pushed more and more shadows throughout her body.

"Kimi, how's it going?" Yugi asked nervously as he could see everyone starting to gather outside his door due to the commotion.

"She's slowly being poisoned which is causing the coma she's in."

"Can you do anything? Or can Moru do something like last time?"

"I do need to call Moru right away," Kimi said as she replaced Alara's top, and she turned around to face Atem. "But we have to do something about him first."

"That's it," Atem said as he stepped back. With a snap of his fingers four shadow arms appeared, and started to attack the force field simultaneously. Isamu kneeled down as he felt a large amount of his energy was drained from the attacks.

"What kind of plan do we have?" Isamu growled.

"We need to knock him out, and get the puzzle away from him," Kimi said. "Most of his power and his ability to channel them comes from it. Then hopefully we can control him."

"We can hold him down," Joey yelled as him and Tristan stepped forward.

"NO JOEY!" Yugi yelled. "You can't interfere. With the state that he's in right now you don't want to cross his path. The best thing you guys can do is just stay back." His mind started to race as he tried to figure out something to do.

"I don't know why I keep trying to break in when I can just walk in," Atem smiled as a portal appeared behind him, and he stepped back into it.

"Oh shit this isn't good," Kimi said as Isamu dropped the force field. They all looked around trying to anticipate where he was going to show back up. Yugi turned around as he heard a slight hissing, and recognized it as shadows. He saw the shadows appear right by Alara's head. Atem stepped out, and looked at them with anger burning in his eyes.

"Leave now before you do any more damage," he whispered with venom in his voice.

"Listen to them man!" Joey yelled. "They're trying to save her, and you keep blocking them out. If they don't do anything then she'll actually die, and you'll lose her completely!"

"Stay out of this! It doesn't concern you!"

"It does you're our friend, and we're worried about you and her. If there's a chance to save Alara then we need to take it." Atem stood there as it finally started to sink it. He felt his anger start to melt away, and the idea started to become possible. Everyone watched as the shadows around his body started to fade away.

"Alara…alive…" Atem said as he turned, and looked at down at Alara. He reached down and placed his hand on her cheek. He felt a sudden pain in the back of his head before he fell over unconscious.

"YUGI!" Kimi yelled as she looked him. "He was starting to come around, and realize what was happening."

"I'm sorry," Yugi said as he tossed aside the large book. "I panicked I thought he was going to try, and grab her before running off to who knows where. Look at it this way we can get the puzzle away from him, and tie him up just to be safe."

"He's got a point," Isamu said. "Yugi why don't you take the puzzle, and Joey and Tristan why don't you tie him to a chair in his room so he is out of the way." Everyone set to work as Kimi went to get ahold of Moru. They had a lot of work ahead of them, and they didn't have a lot of time.

* * *

"Alara…Alara please wake up."

_'Whose voice is that?'_

"Oh Ra please don't let this happen. Come on Alara wake up!" Alara's eyes slowly fluttered open as they started to focus. She couldn't see more than two feet in front of her because it was pitch black. She saw movement to her right, and was slightly taken back. She thought she was looking in a mirror before she realized who she was looking at.

"Lanea?" A smile crossed the woman's face as she let out a sigh. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're deep within your mind. Do you not remember the battle?" Alara laid there for a moment as the memories started to come back to her.

"I'm dead," Alara whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No you are alive, but barely."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she sat up. She stopped short, and put a hand over heart as she felt a stabbing pain. She pulled the top of her shirt down to reveal the large dark mass on her chest. "What the hell is this?"

"It's the shadows that Bakura infected your heart with. He's trying to destroy the source of your power, the light within your heart. With every beat of your heart it's slowly pushing more of that poison throughout your body."

"So if I'm in my mind then what's happening to my body?"

"You're in a very deep coma. It's giving the illusion that you're dead because you're so weak."

"Why isn't the bracelet healing me?"

"It is it's the one thing keeping you alive right now. Remember the powers inside haven't fully developed. So much of the power is keeping you alive while the rest is trying to expel the poison."

"So where've you been for the last two months?"

"I've been right beside you the whole time. The day after you visited the tomb was the first day I couldn't make contact with you. You couldn't see me or hear me at all. I'm still trying to figure it out what happened, but I haven't gotten anywhere."

"Have you been able to see what's currently happening outside my body?"

Lanea nodded. "Yugi just came in a little bit ago to get your phone, and call Kimi."

"Atem?"

"He's devastated." Alara nodded sadly as she tried to stand up. She stopped half way up as more pain shot throughout her whole body.

"What do I need to do to get rid of this shit?" Alara asked after she was able to finally stand up.

"I'm guessing fight the darkness that is now within your heart, and don't let it smother your light."

"I plan to do that." Alara took one step forward, but stopped as she heard barking laughter come from all around her. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know I haven't seen anything at all before now." They watched as four pairs of glowing red eyes appeared in front of them.

"This doesn't look good," Alara said as she gathered a ball of energy in her hand.

"Are you sure you should be using magic since you're so weak."

"I should be fine it's not that much." She threw the ball, and watched as it descended toward the eyes. She was hoping to scare whatever it was off, and light up the area momentarily to see what the creatures were. As the ball hit the ground there was a quick flash of light lighting up the area.

"Oh shit," Alara mumbled as she saw four large black wolves staring back at her. Their fur was standing on end and their lips were pulled back in a snarl revealing glistening, sharp fangs. The light only lasted for a few more seconds before it began fading away.

"Any ideas?" Alara asked as she watched the eyes start to pace around them.

"A couple, but you might be too weak for them."

"Right now I could care less."

"Run or fight."

"Both are kind of hard since I can't see more than two feet in front of my face. Plus I don't think we could get really far running. They could probably easily catch up to us, and take us down."

"Well I think if we can defeat these creatures it might brighten up the area. Think about it we're in your mind, and you're unconscious. There's shadows working their way through your body, and taking over."

"Makes sense…" Alara stopped as she heard a snarl come from one of the wolves. She watched as a pair of eyes started to get closer at a dangerous speed. At the last second Alara threw up a force field. As the wolf collided with it, it was sent flying backwards. She dropped to one knee as she felt a large drain on her energy.

"I think fighting is going to drain my energy much faster since it's more physical, but I have another idea."

"What?"

"I know I can summon duel monsters. Kimi doesn't want me to because it takes a lot of magic and energy."

"That's right."

"It seems to be our only resort right now. Can you share some of your energy to help me?" Lanea thought about it as they heard another wolf starting running toward them. Alara threw a weak ball of energy, and knocked it back again. "Any time!"

"I should be able to, but what monster were you thinking?"

"Millennium Dragon"

"You're kidding right? She's extremely powerful, and will take a lot of energy to summon."

"I know, but right now she's our best defense and offense. The major part of energy will just go into summoning her. After that I think we can channel enough magic and energy to keep her here. Plus if we start to push all of these shadows back, my energy could start returning."

Lanea nodded since it was the only real plan they had. "Ok let's do this." Alara stood back up, and grabbed her hand. She took in a deep breath as she felt the rush of energy cross between them.

"What do I say to summon her?" Lanea relayed the phrase to her through her mind quickly. "Pure spirit that resides within my item please lend me your strength and power in this fight. Let your light shine the way to victory, and defeat this evil. Rise Millennium Dragon!"

Alara gasped as she felt the large pull on her energy. Her vision blacked out momentarily until she got another surge of energy from Lanea. She glanced down to see the bracelet glowing brightly. She looked back up as she heard a loud roar echo all around. In a flash of light the great white dragon appeared in front of them emanating a soft glow that was lighting up the area. Alara watched as the wolves backed out of the light back into the safety of the shadows.

A smirk crossed Alara's face as she watched them. "Alright Millennium Dragon let's show them what happens when they cross our path." The dragon let out another roar before releasing a stream of fire in all directions. They heard the screams of the wolves as they burned to death, and some of the darkness began to lift.

"It worked," Lanea whispered.

"Now we need to find a way to the center of this, and stop it." The dragon turned around, and nudged at her shoulder. "Thank you; you did an awesome job Millennium Dragon."

"I think you should give her a name so you don't have to say her whole true name," Lanea smiled as she rubbed the dragon's cheek. Alara thought about it for a minute as she looked the dragon over. She paused at her two sets of feathered wings, and the perfect name came to her.

"What about Tenshi?" The dragon blinked once, and then Alara heard the humming that she had heard before. "I'll take that as you like it. So Lanea where do you think we need to go to start fighting this?"

"I would say the heart, but that's a little obvious."

"That might be a challenge."

"Maybe we could go to the heart of your mind or the center."

"I think..." Alara was caught off as another sharp pain jolted through her body. She dropped to one knee as she clutched her chest right at her heart, and released a string of curses under breath.

"Are you ok?" Lanea asked as they heard a low growl come from Tenshi.

"Yea," Alara replied. She pulled her tank top down slightly to look at the mark. It looked a little better, but at the same time it looked like it had spread more. "We need to find a way there fast before this gets worse." Tenshi laid down, folded her wings, and motioned toward her back with her head.

"What're you trying to tell us?" Alara asked as she tilted her head.

"I think she wants us to get on her back, and she'll carry us there." Tenshi slightly bowed her head as if she was agreeing.

"How're we supposed to? She's got spikes running down her back."

"Right there," Lanea said as she pointed. "At the base of her neck there's a space between two spikes with enough room for both of us to sit."

"Alright then let's do this," Alara sighed. "I never thought I'd have the chance to ride on the back of a dragon." They climbed up on her back, and when they were seated comfortably Tenshi stood up. She opened her wings, and took off into a short run. She leaped in the air as she pushed down hard with all four of her wings. In no time she flying at a slow constant speed, and they were making their way deeper into the darkness.

* * *

Well now that Yugi has beat Atem over the head with a book...

Yugi: IT WAS NECESSARY!

Sure, but anyways I wonder what else is lurking inside Alara's mind right now...

Yugi: What do you mean? What's going on?

You'll get the full story later go check on the unconscious Pharaoh. *pushes Yugi out the door*

Kiyomi: please review/favorite/follow!


	6. Chapter 6: Kage and Kenta

As everyone knows I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! Just saying...anyways I've got a deviantart where I'm going to start slowing posting sketches of different things for the story. Right now there's only one thing up, but hopefully something else should be going up within the next week once it's finished. I'm going to put the direct link on my profile so go check out please! ^-^

Kimi: Feriua doesn't own anything that pertains to Yu-Gi-Oh at all, all rights belong to their rightful owners. She does own her original characters and plot.

~Chapter 6: Kage and Kenta~

Moru was waving his hand up and down the length of Alara's body as he assessed the damage that had been done. Once he was finished he dropped his hand with a sigh.

"How bad is it?" Yugi asked with worry in his eyes.

"It's worse than last time."

"You can't do what you did last time?"

"I can, but it probably won't take care of all of it. It may halt the majority of the progression of the poison. This is much stronger shadow magic, and it was introduced into her body in a more tragic way. Plus this is a vital organ compared to just the skin. For her to fully recover from this she has to fight it from the inside as well."

"Go ahead Moru," Kimi said from where she was sitting on the floor. "I know this'll take longer than last time."

"Uh guys should that be happening?" Yugi pointed toward the glowing bracelet as Moru and Kimi looked.

"Oh no," Kimi whispered as she placed her hand on her pendant. They watched as it started to fade away waiting for their items to react. "Did you feel anything?" Moru shook his head with a sigh.

"What's going…" Kimi opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off when they heard a distant loud roar. They all looked at each other with confused looks.

"That sounded like the Millennium Dragon," Yugi said breaking the silence.

Kimi nodded. "Well that definitely answers that question."

"What?!"

"With the flash of light from the bracelet I thought it was signaling Alara dying, but since both of our items didn't react that's not the case."

"Then what?" They looked around as they heard another distant roar. Kimi looked at Moru, and he smiled with a nod.

"This means that she's fighting the shadows inside her body," Moru said. He raised his hand over her chest, and began to chant.

"Well at least we know she's not giving up without a fight," Yugi said as he sat down.

Kimi nodded. "What I'm guessing that just happened is that she's using magic during some kind of fight. With the sound of the Millennium Dragon it means that she must have summoned her. I'm just curious to how she did it, and how she had the energy to do it with her current state."

"I'm glad that everything's going to be ok."

"She's still got a long way to go. We can't be a hundred percent positive right now how this will turn out." Yugi and Kimi turned toward the door as they heard someone coming upstairs. Tea walked in the room a few seconds later carrying a tray of food.

"I brought this up for you guys. I figured you might be growing hungry." Yugi and Kimi said their thanks as they took the food, and started chowing down. "So how's it coming?"

"Well Moru is working on purifying what he can of the shadows. After that it depends all on Alara to continue fighting, and pull through," Yug answered.

"How's the Pharaoh doing?"

"I'm not sure I haven't heard anything yet so I'm guessing he's probably still unconscious. He's probably going to be mad at me for hitting him."

"I think if you explain your reasons for doing it, and apologize he'll forgive you. Plus there's more food waiting downstairs for him, and some aspirin. I know he's going to have a massive headache."

"Did you say there was food downstairs?" Joey asked as him and Tristan poked their heads inside the room.

"Yes," Tea sighed as she put her hands on her hips. "Aren't you guys supposed to be watching him?"

"He's out cold so he's not going anywhere." They heard a low groan as everyone else gave the two boys a scowl.

"He's not out anymore," Kimi smirked. "I'll go talk to him."

"I'll come too," Yugi said jumping up.

Atem let out a groan as started to wake up. He winced as he felt the throbbing in his head. "Oh Ra my frigging head is pounding." He tried to move his hands to grip his head, but was surprised to feel them tied up behind his back. He slowly opened his eyes as the bright light made his head pound more. As his eyes fully focused they locked onto a very pissed looking Isamu.

"Glad to see your awake Pharaoh," Isamu said as he stood up.

"What the hell happened? Why the hell am I tied up?" He pulled against the ropes trying to loosen them.

"I'm surprised you don't remember. Maybe he hit you a little harder than what I thought. For you being tied up it was measures taken so that you wouldn't harm yourself, or anyone else for that matter." Both of them looked over to see Kimi and Yugi walk in the door.

"How're you feeling?" Kimi asked.

"My head is pounding like there's no tomorrow besides that I'm just confused to what's going on."

"I think you might have hit him a little too hard."

"Wait you hit me Yugi?"

Yugi shrugged and nodded. "I'm sorry I was afraid of what you were going to do." Atem sat there for a minute thinking about everything as he started to remember what happened.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I was just afraid something worse could happen. I just couldn't think at all. My grief and anger was clouding my mind, and judgment."

"It's ok," Kimi smiled. "It's completely understandable, but I do say I don't want to cross your path when you're pissed. I'm guessing it could be worse, but I still don't want to get in the middle of that." Atem let out a small chuckle as he noticed the puzzle around Yugi's neck.

"Why's the puzzle around your neck?"

"I took it off just in case you went into enraged fit again. We wanted to lessen the amount of shadow magic you control." Atem winced as his head started to pound again before dying down. "Considering you calmed down quite a bit I think we can trust to untie you. If Joey and Tristan haven't gotten through it all there is food and aspirin waiting for you down stairs."

"I would appreciate that so I can get this headache to go away." Yugi walked behind him, untied the rope, and then unwrapped it from around his wrists. As Atem stood up he rubbed his wrist where they were a little sore from the rope. He looked at Yugi expecting him to return the puzzle.

"We'll return the puzzle later Pharaoh," Isamu said. "No offense but we're just being on the cautious side."

Atem nodded with a sigh. "Can I see her?"

"Moru is currently trying to stop the progression of the poisoning shadows the best he can. Until he's finished I have to say no. We want to give him as much undisturbed time as possible," Kimi answered. Atem headed out of his room towards the stairs. He stopped and glanced into Yugi's room to see Moru working, and saw a soft pulsing glow around Alara's body.

"Get better soon," he whispered before continue downstairs. As he entered the kitchen everyone looked up at him. They watched him with worried and guarded expressions as everyone else filed in behind him. "I'm sorry for everything that I did or said. I was just scared and didn't act in appropriate manner that I should of."

"All is forgiven," Solomon said. "As long as you don't attack any of us with shadow magic again I think we should be ok." Everyone nodded their agreement.

"I was able to save some food for you from Joey and Tristan. Then there is aspirin on the counter as well," Tea pointed. Atem nodded, grabbed the food and aspirin before heading to sit outside to be alone. He could tell he was still making everyone on edge so he figured it was best to be alone.

Atem sat down on the concrete porch, and looked up at the grey sky as he took a bit of a piece of fruit on the plate. A small smile crossed his face as the clouds began to shift, revealing the hidden sunlight. It slowly started to warm the small chill in the air, and dry the wet ground. It raised his hopes a little as it felt like everything just might be okay.

"I'm surprised he wants to be alone," Joey said after Atem left.

"I don't really blame him," Tristan said. "We're all on edge after what happened. He probably feels like he needs to alone so we're not staring him down, and watching his every move."

It had been about thirty minutes and everyone was now sitting patiently in the living room waiting until Moru had finished. The tension that was in the room earlier around Atem had dropped immensely. He was currently stretched out on the floor napping as he waited for his headache to finish going away. Yugi looked up as he saw movement by the stairs. He was surprised to see a duel spirit standing there instead of Moru.

"Feather Magician Valkyria," he said as everyone looked up.

Valkyria smiled and nodded at his acknowledgement. "Master Moru requests your presence Master Akimi."

"Thank you and please just Kimi," she smiled. Valkyria nodded once more before fading away. Kimi and Yugi stood up to head back upstairs. They glanced back to see Atem following right behind them.

"I'm surprised you're still not sleeping," Kimi said as she raised an eyebrow.

"It's barely anything now I'll be fine." They returned to Yugi's room to see Moru bent over rubbing his temples.

"Are you ok?" Kimi asked.

"Yea," Moru answered as he looked back up. "It took a lot of work, but I was able to stop the progression. I was able to put a small purifying spell on the site as well to help the healing progress, but I'm afraid that's all I can do for now. The rest is up to Alara to fight off. We've already seen her fighting so it depends on her energy, and how quickly she can fight it."

"How long do you think it will take?" Atem asked.

"It's hard to say. It could take hours, days, weeks, or however long. It also depends on how much damage the shadows might have already caused. We'll just have to keep an eye on her."

"Do you think there might be any lasting effects?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see only time will tell."

"Thank you Moru," Kimi smiled. "You should get some rest."

Moru nodded as he stood up, and started to head out. "Oh I don't know if she'll stay here or you'll return her to her home. I think whatever happens she should be monitored closely for any changes. We want to make sure that someone is also there when she wakes up."

"I'll head downstairs, and talk to my grandpa about what we're going to do," Yugi said before he disappeared out the door. Atem sat down the edge of the bed, and looked down at Alara. He knew there had been progress made, but he couldn't see any difference in her. He pulled her top down slightly to look at the shadows on her chest.

"This does look really bad," he said. Kimi walked over, and examined it herself.

"It still looks bad, but compared to what it looked like before it looks way better. It's lightened up a little in the center, and it's receded some."

"I just hope she doesn't stay like this for long."

"She's strong, and won't let anything bring her down. She has a great fighting spirit. Hopefully she won't be in this coma much longer." Atem nodded his agreement as they fell quiet, and continued to watch for any changes. A few minutes later Yugi returned.

"I'm guessing by the silence there's been no change," Yugi said as looking between them.

"No I don't think we'll get a quick response like we did the last time we dealt with something like this," Kimi sighed. "But that's expected with this being more severe. What did your grandpa say?"

"He said if needed she can stay here, but we don't really have a place for her. He would really like for me to have my bed back since that couch is not the most comfortable thing in the world."

"She can be put on my bed," Atem said. "That why I can keep an eye on her during the night as well."

"Where will you sleep then?"

"On the floor, it won't bother me."

"What about her cat?" Kimi asked. "If she's going to be staying here I think we might want to go, and check on her."

"I'll go and check on her," Atem said as he stood up. "It'll give me a few minutes to just get out, and get some fresh air."

"Where's her keys?"

"If you give me back the puzzle I don't need her keys." Kimi and Yugi both looked at with a confused. "Shadow portals…I can basically go wherever I please."

"Right," Yugi said as remove the chain from around his neck, and returned it.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Atem stood there for minute as he imagined the place he wanted to go. When he had fully visualized Alara's living room he tapped into the shadow magic. The portal appeared in front of him, and he stepped into the darkness. He continued moving forward as he focused on where he was going. He tried not to pay attention to the moving shadows around him. He was just glad that when he figured out how to do this he didn't have to actually travel through the shadow realm. He hadn't been able to manifest a portal there, but he was more than happy to not step in there. A light appeared in front of him signaling his exit, and stepped through it quickly.

As Atem stepped out he heard a hiss before he saw Nanu taking off running down the hallway. He sighed as he was worried about scaring her when he arrived. He walked into the kitchen, and refilled her bowls first. It didn't take long with the sound of food to make her come running back in. He sat down on the floor, and leaned against the cabinet with a sigh. He was lost in thought when he heard a growl come from Nanu as he looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked at her. She was staring into the living room as her fur starting to stand on end, and she hissed again. Atem heard the familiar hissing noise of shadows, and quickly moved to the other side of the kitchen to be hidden behind the cabinets.

"I don't know why the master wants us to come, and search her house," said one voice.

"I'm not sure either. I know he's looking for the others, but I doubt they're here. I don't think they would actually return here with her. Plus even though he introduced a large amount shadows into her body he's not expecting them to work that quickly to kill her," said another voice. Atem's eyes narrowed as he assumed he knew who was now in here. He wasn't going to let them escape this time. He quietly stood up to see where they were at. He saw them in the living room, but luckily their backs were to him.

Atem leaned up against the counter, and crossed his arms. All he knew is he was pissed, and he was going to make them pay. With the heel of his boot he knocked against the cabinet grabbing their attention.

"Hello boys," Atem said with venom in his voice as they whipped around.

"Oh shit the Pharaoh's here," the taller man said.

"You better frigging believe it, and since you started this I think I'll take you out first." He snapped his fingers as shadows came out from the ceiling, wrapping around the men's wrist, and pulling them up to the ceiling. He slowly walked over to stand in front of them. He could see the taller man was a bit more nervous, but the shorter guy didn't seem fazed at all. "Let's get straight to the point; who the hell are you?"

"None of your damn business," the shorter man said.

"I think it is my damn business considering what you did. I want to know what Bakura is planning right now!"

"No our master would be very displeased if we told you his plan."

"I could seriously not give a shit if he was displeased. It just gives him all the more reason for him to come and find me so I can rip him to tiny little pieces. Do you even realize the torture I could put your little pea brains through?"

"It doesn't matter what you do to us we won't talk!"

"Dude less try not to antagonize him," the taller man said.

"I would listen to your friend. I'm in real pissed off mood, and I do need a good outlet for my anger. Plus a long time ago I used to do these wonderful things called penalty games, and my favorite punishment was mind crush. I think that would be an amazing revenge for what you did to my girlfriend."

"Sorry to say Pharaoh, but your little games don't work on us," the shorter man laughed.

"You really think so? We can test that theory," Atem smirked as the puzzle began to glow.

"Don't bother; we're not of this human world. So your petty attempts to scare us won't work!"

"What do you mean?"

"We may look human, but we are born from the shadows."

"So just you're stupid shadow creatures. Wow Bakura's getting very lazy, and I never thought he was stoop that low. He used to do all the work himself."

"He has other needs that he must attend to for our lord."

"What needs?" The two men stared him down refusing to answer his question. "Ok since you won't answer that question, then what are you searching for?" Atem stopped in front of the taller man. He seemed to have a much weaker demeanor since he was squirming nervously under his gaze.

"Kage don't you say anything," the other man whispered.

"Thank you," Atem said as he glanced to the other guy. "Kage it is? Now you seem like you want to say something now what it is?"

"Kenta you idiot!" Kage yelled.

"Hhmm you both have been pretty helpful so far. Now I have names to match the faces, Kage and Kenta. Now for the other information what do you want?"

"Our master wants her power…"

"KAGE NO!" Kenta yelled.

"I know that already, but for what?!"

"Our lord needs it to be whole again!"

"Kage you damn idiot! Why in the hell do I have to work with you! That's it I'm not going to sit here, and take this anymore. I'm getting the hell out of here; apparently there is nothing here that our master can use." Atem stepped back as more shadows came down from the ceiling, and snapped his shadows that were holding Kenta up. He dropped to the ground as the same happened to Kage.

"This is not the last you'll see of us Pharaoh," Kenta said as he slowly stood up, and the shadows started grow around his feet. "Your shadow powers are still weak while ours grow every day as the darkness starts to spread through the land. By the time you truly figure out what's happening it will be too late, and the world will be plunged into enteral darkness once again." With that the shadows around their feet wrapped around their bodies, and they disappeared in the next second.

Atem let out frustrated sigh. He had gotten some information, but not really much to go by. He had feeling he knew what they were talking about, but he was hoping it wasn't true. He walked around the apartment, and placed small amounts of shadow magic in random items. He wanted to know if those idiots or Bakura decided to show up here again unannounced. He was going to use the shadows almost like an alarm system. If anyone disturbed them by using shadow magic nearby that wasn't his own, it would alert him immediately, and he would be here in no time.

When he was finished Atem summoned up a portal to return back to Yugi's. He stopped short as he felt something brush against his leg. He looked down to see Nanu making circles around him, and meowing.

"Oh no Nanu I'm sorry you can't go with me," Atem said as he picked the cat up. He set her down the couch, and headed back to the waiting portal. Once again he had to stop as the cat sat down right in his way. "Alara must be rubbing off on you. You're just about as stubborn as she is."

_'I wonder though if I do take you with me if it will help Alara heal faster,'_ Atem thought as the cat tilted her head. _'She did say before that having Nanu around her did help her to calm down, and feel better. It's worth a try since I can bring her back anytime.'_

"Alright you can go." Atem dropped the portal for now, and head into the kitchen as Nanu followed close behind. He grabbed her harness out the cabinet, and put it on the cat. "This is for just in case. I don't want to have to chase you around in the shadows if you got out of my arms." He slipped the loop of the leash around his wrist, and picked her up. He summoned the portal again, and stepped back into it. He chuckled as he felt Nanu hunch down in his arms as she looked around at her surroundings.

Yugi looked up as the portal appeared at the end of his bed, and out walked Atem with Nanu in his arms. "You seriously brought her?"

"She wouldn't let me leave so I kinda had to. I think she misses Alara, and I thought it might help her to heal a little faster," Atem shrugged as he unhooked the leash, and set her down the bed. Nanu walked over to Alara sniffed, and then pawed at her hand. When she didn't receive a response she curled up in the crook her neck.

"I don't think she understands."

"She knows something is going on so it's ok."

"So what took you so long?"

"I ran into a couple of idiots. Where's Kimi I think she should hear this too?"

"Right here," Kimi said as she re-entered the room. Atem took a few minutes to explain to them everything that had happened at the apartment.

"I'm surprised you didn't actually obliterate them right then," Yugi commented after he finished.

"Believe me I wanted to, but there's more information that we need out them so I let it go for now. Plus I know when Alara eventually wakes up she'll be looking for some revenge as well."

"Well I do say good idea on setting up that shadow magic around the apartment. With no one probably not going to be there for a while it allows you monitor it just in case they want to try anything again," Kimi added. "I'm just a little worried about this lord of theirs." It was quiet for a few minutes as everyone got lost in thought. They all whipped around as they heard a noise come from behind them.

"Did that just happen?" Yugi asked as they all stared at Alara.

"I don't know let's see if it'll happen again," Kimi replied. A few seconds later they watched Alara's chest fall and rise as she took another deep breath. Kimi walked over to her, and put one hand on Alara's neck and the other on her chest.

"Well?" Atem asked growing anxious.

"Her breathing is returning to normal, and her heart rate is up greatly. She's slowly starting to pull out of the coma." Kimi slightly pulled the top down to examine her chest again.

"Thank Ra! How long do you think until she wakes up?"

"Not sure it could still be a while. Her chest still looks pretty bad, but overall better compared to earlier. I don't think she'll fully wake up until most of that poison is gone."

"I'm going to head downstairs, and give everyone the good news," Yugi said as he headed towards the door. "Nanu, do you want to go say hi to everyone?" The cat jumped down off the bed, and followed him downstairs staying right on his heels.

"I think I'm going to head out," Kimi said. "I still have the work I need to do outside of town. She's stabilizing to a good point, and I think she'll be fine with you two watching over her. If anything happens at all call me."

"Thank you," Atem nodded before she headed out. He sat down next to Yugi's bed, and closed his eyes as he started to wait until Alara would finally wake up.

* * *

Hhmm I wonder what Alara did within her mind? 0_0

You'll just have to find out next week! Please review/follow/favorite until next week ^-^


	7. Chapter 7: The First True Battle

SkyLion27: Thank you for the favorite for Through the Eyes of the Reborn Queen!

Yay next chapter! Tiny update I've currently worked up to five chapters on my new story, and I think once I get done with around the tenth chapter I might start posting it. I just want to make sure I have enough material set just in case I run into a damn writer's block, and it takes me some time to get through it. I have quite a few scenes that are in the planning process so hopefully that should help. Also got to think of some of the minor things like a title...can't come up with anything good. Alright moving on!

Yugi: Feriua doesn't own anything that pertains to Yu-Gi-Oh at all, all rights belong to their rightful owners. She does own her original characters and plot.

~Chapter 7: The First True Battle~

It seemed like they had been flying for forever, and hadn't seen one major thing yet. They had flown over a couple more of the shadow wolves, but they didn't last long when Tenshi blasted them with fire. They would ever so often hear a low voice echo around them, but could never really figure out what was being said.

"I wonder what's going on out there," Alara thought out loud.

"I could go out, and see what's going on." Lanea offered.

"If you want, but I'm not too worried about it right now. As long as my body is safe I don't care."

"I'll be right back." Alara glanced back as she watched Lanea fade from sight. As they continued to fly on the hair on the back of Alara's neck raised up as she heard a high pitch scream.

Tenshi answered back with a loud roar. "I don't even want to know what that was. Let's keep moving, and hope it doesn't come our way." At the moment something large rammed into the side of Tenshi. It took a few seconds for her to right herself regaining her balance.

"What's going on?" Lanea asked as she reappeared behind Alara.

"Something big is attacking us, but I don't know what. Come on Tenshi let's pick up some speed, and hope we can lose this thing." The dragon let out a roar as she started to beat her wings faster. "So what's going on out there?"

"Moru is currently working on chanting spells around you. I don't know the language he's using so I can't really say exactly what he's doing."

"Damn…" was all Alara was able to say before they were rammed from underneath. She grabbed ahold of the spike in front of her as Lanea grabbed her waist to prevent themselves from being thrown off. They watched as a large dark shadow flew out from under them and took off.

"Oh Ra that was big," Lanea commented.

"Seriously what shit has Bakura infected me with?" Alara yelled. "This is some bullshit! I swear the next time I see him I going to send Tenshi after his ass, and let her eat him." They continued to look around in different directions trying to locate whatever kept attacking. It grew quiet for a few minutes as they waited in anticipation for the next attack.

"Tenshi go down!" Alara yelled as she barely saw an object flying towards them. As the dragon dove down Alara looked up to try, and get a view of what it was. "Ok this is getting bad."

"Why? What did it look like?" Lanea asked.

"It looked like a fire ball, but pure black."

"Do you think it's like another dragon?"

Alara shook head. "Now that I think about it the high pitched scream that happened earlier sounded almost like a bird. If I'm putting two and two together correctly I'm thinking a shadow phoenix. Which would make it perfect for it to hide in the shadows, but it's bad for us because we're like a bright glowing beacon right now."

"Maybe we should land for a little bit, and try to figure out how to get rid of some of these shadows." Alara nodded as she felt Tenshi start to dip down, and land. Once Alara jumped down off her back she set to work putting up a force field the best she could. After a few minutes she was able to get a weak one up, but it wasn't very strong. She still felt very weak, and the magic to sustain both the force field and Tenshi was draining her energy quickly. They sat there in the dark and silence waiting for the creature to return at any moment for a while.

"Alara you're going to either have to drop the force field or release Tenshi soon," Lanea said as she watched her carefully.

"If I do either we'll be vulnerable," Alara sighed as she tried not to pass out.

"I know, but if you pass out I don't have the energy to keep everything going. Then we'll be in big trouble then." With a nod Alara released the magic and energy she was putting into the force field, and they watched it fade away. At that moment they heard the loud scream again, but luckily it sounded far off. They heard a loud growl come from Tenshi as she continued keeping an eye out in all directions.

As time continued to pass they continued to grow nervous as nothing appeared. The ten feet they could see into the darkness didn't show anything crawling around either. The glow around Tenshi was slowly fading away showing the true drain on Alara's energy.

"I don't think I can hold this much longer," Alara whispered. Lanea placed her hand on her shoulder, and transferred what little energy she could spare. She knew it wouldn't last long, but until they could figure out something better it was the best she could do. Everyone jumped as they heard the scream again, but this time it was much closer. "I can't do much more, and if that thing decides to show up we're royally screwed."

"Let's just hope that something good happens soon." At that moment the pain in Alara's chest returned, but even worse. She screamed as wave after wave of pain coursed through her body as it felt like everything on the inside was slowly being ripped apart. She scratched at her chest as it started to feel like it's on fire. She pulled down her tank top to look at her chest as the pain started to slowly fade away.

"Well even though that hurt really bad, and still does, this might be our good thing. It looks better, and I'm finding a little bit easier to breathe overall." Lanea leaned over, and looked at the mass on her chest. The extending veins had begun to recede, and the coloring was starting to fade. Instead of being the pitch black it was now a dull, dark gray.

"Do you feel any different?" Lanea asked as she released the shirt.

"I do actually. I feel like my strength is starting to return, and even though there's still pain it's slowly going away."

"They must have done something to stop the progression of the poison."

"Now it's my turn to get rid of all of it." Alara jumped as they heard the scream again, and covered her ears as it sounded like it could be right on top of them. With her increasing strength Alara started to push more back into Tenshi as she stood back up. She watched as the glow around her started to increase in strength.

At that moment the large black bird landed in front of them. It stood up to its full height, and opened its wings. They could hear the crackle of the flames that trailed off the bird's wings and tail, and the bright red burning eyes locked on to them.

"Alright Tenshi let's show this bird brain how it's done, and get it the hell out of my body!" Alara yelled as Tenshi let out another powerful roar, and she crouched down preparing to attack.

As the phoenix let out another scream Tenshi pounced on its chest knocking it over. She snapped at its neck trying to get a hold of it, but only just barely grazing the feathers. The phoenix kicked its legs up, and threw the dragon off. It stood back up quickly before jumping back into the air, and taking off. Alara grabbed her shoulder as she felt the pain from where Tenshi had landed when she was thrown off.

"Go Tenshi don't let it get away!" She jumped back on her feet, and jumped into the air following the large bird. She beat her wings hard as she closed the distance quickly, and started nipping at the ends of the tail feathers.

"Alara be careful," Lanea said as they watched the two creatures move up deeper into the darkness.

"What're you talking about?"

"You have to remember that your spirit feeds Tenshi. So the pain she feels you'll feel, and that will bring you down faster." Alara nodded as she remembered the same thing when she had first fought Bakura. Even now it seemed like that was forever ago. They could just barely see where the creatures were at, but thanks to the glow coming from Tenshi it gave them a general idea.

With a hard push of her wings Tenshi gained the last bit of ground she needed to grab ahold of the phoenix. She opened her jaws to grab ahold of the tail, but the phoenix dropped into dive. She quickly followed it as they started to spiral around each other. She kept trying to grab ahold of it with her jaws as it kept kicking her away with its claws, and striking out with its beak.

Alara winced as she felt the cuts being dealt as they tumbled down over each other. She was trying to figure out a way to help Tenshi as they fell closer to them. She gathered a ball of energy, and carefully took her aim. She threw the ball with all of her might, and hoped that Tenshi could feel hear her thoughts so she wasn't hit. She grew nervous as the distance between them closed.

Tenshi saw the ball, and she started to flip herself around as she wrapped her tail around the bird's torso. She pushed down hard with her wings to slow her descendant, and threw the bird down hard with her tail. The bird was so busy trying to right itself so it wouldn't crash into the ground it didn't even see the energy ball until it was too late. It let out a scream of pain as the energy blew through its left wing, leaving a large hole. It crashed into the ground a few seconds later, and was still.

"Is it dead?" Lanea asked as Tenshi landed next to them.

"I don't think it's that easy," Alara growled as her eyes narrowed. A few seconds later the phoenix started to stir again. As it slowly stood back up it looked over it's now injured wing before locking its eyes onto Alara letting out an angry cry. "Yea I did it! What're you going to do about it?"

They watched as the phoenix raised its out stretched wings over its head, and something began to grow in the center of the space just above its head. It grew quickly to large flaming ball before the phoenix let out another cry as it released the ball in her direction.

Alara took two running steps before she jumped and dived out of the way just as it hit the ground with an explosion. She covered her ears as the sound of the explosion rocked her to the core. As the ringing in her ears started to fade she could hear more sounds coming from the two creatures. She looked over as she heard a load roar. She watched Tenshi jumped on top of the stunned bird pinning it to the ground. It let out another scream, but it was cut short as Tenshi wrapped her jaws around its throat and pulled back ripping it out.

Alara slowly stood up as she started to fully recover from it all. She looked around as the area lit up almost all the way. There were few places all around where shadows were still sticking around, but a majority was gone. She let a sigh as a small smile crossed her face.

"It looks like you two were able to defeat the major thing that was causing the darkness in here," Lanea said as Tenshi walked up them, and laid down with a huff.

"You did an amazing job," Alara said as she wrapped her arms around the dragon's snout, and it earned her a low hum. "You should go, and get some rest." Tenshi nodded as Alara released the energy, and magic holding her there and she faded away.

"So what do you suggest I do to get rid of the rest of this?" Alara asked as she looked at Lanea.

"Hhmm I would think rebuilding the strength of your light. It's pretty weak right now, and that seems like the best idea." Alara sat down, and closed her eyes. She started to clear her mind as she looked for her inner light. She found it and started to nurture it with energy, and love to make it grow, regain its strength, and healing. She took her first real deep breath that didn't cause her any pain. A small smile crossed her face as she did it again. It felt good to be able to breath, and not be in pain.

* * *

Atem let out an exhausted sigh as he let his head fall forward. He put his hand on Alara's knee, and rubbed it gently. It had only been another day, but there was still no huge improvement. His exhaustion was starting to take its toll on him. Every time he tried to fall asleep he was haunted by dreams of Alara's condition worsening, and watching the scene of Bakura attacking again. He knew she would be fine, but he was still worried and scared. To try to keep his mind off of those thoughts he was trying to figure out something. He started to realize that they had a major issue on their hands, and before it got worse they needed to fix it. He hadn't come up with any ideas on how they were going to fix it.

Atem put his feet up on his bed, next to Alara, and made himself a little bit more comfortable. He stopped all thoughts as he cleared his mind to try, and sleep once again. He was almost asleep when he heard the click of his door opening.

Yugi peeked in Atem's room to check on both him and Alara. He could see that Alara hadn't moved indicating no change out of her. He glanced over to Atem to see his head down. He couldn't see his eyes since they were covered by his bangs, but he was guessing he was asleep for once. He started to leave to give him some peace, but stopped short when he felt Atem brush his conscious.

_'Yugi you can come in I'm not actually asleep.' _Yugi walked in, and sat down on the floor next to the bed.

"You've had something on your mind," Yugi said.

"Yea there's something we need to take care of. With all of this escalating so quickly we need to take the correct safety majors."

"You're talking about the Millennium Rod, and Necklace."

"Yes if Bakura is still continuing that one part of his goal I know he'll be looking for them. He knows that we have them. I'm assuming when Pegasus' eye went missing it was by his hands."

"So we have three, he has two, and then that leaves two. Shadi has the Millennium Key, and I'm guessing he has the other one as well."

"I think before Bakura decides to show up here, and we need to move them."

"What's your suggestion?"

Atem shook his head slightly. "I've been trying to figure it out, but I can't think of anything that would be safe enough."

"Maybe when Alara wakes up she'll have an idea."

"Speaking of Alara I think I'm going to take her back to her apartment."

"Why?"

"I think that if she woke up she would be more comfortable at home then here."

"True, but she does think of this place as her second home."

"I know, but it'll help the fact that if she's in a lot of pain she won't have to move much to get around."

"When are you thinking about taking her back?"

"Maybe later on tonight."

"Will you stay?"

"Probably I want to stay around just in case she does wake up."

A couple hours of later Atem scooped up Alara in his arms. He opened up the portal that would take them to her apartment, and stepped inside. Once he arrived he laid her down on her bed. Nanu greeted them jumping up on the bed, and laid down. He walked out the bedroom, and started doing random things around the apartment to waste time.

He sat down on the couch a while later, and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels not finding much since it was after midnight. He finally settled on the news channel, but didn't really pay much attention. Slowly his eyes drifted closed as he fell into a deep sleep. A woman stepped around the edge of the couch, and looked down at the sleeping man.

"Rest easy Pharaoh," she whispered. "You need it for you haven't slept well in the last three days. I promise your mind will be eased from all the worry soon. You've busied yourself with so many thoughts to try, and distract yourself. You shall be able to see her, and speak to her soon for she is almost done."

* * *

"You have failed the simple task I sent you on!" a deep and thunderous voice yelled out.

"I'm sorry Master I did what you told me to do. I thought I had used enough magic to bring her down permanently," Bakura said as he flinched slightly. He could feel the strength of the shadows increasing as they wrapped around him.

"You did not you went too easy on her, but it didn't help that damned Pharaoh arrived sooner than what we hoped. Had it taken longer for him to show up you'd probably been able to introduce more shadows into her body." Bakura looked up to bright glowing red eyes in the darkness. They were looking off in another direction, and seemed to be almost lost in thought. Slowly they started to move down and they locked with Bakura's. "I think you are in need of some assistance with your tasks."

"I don't need any help. I already have those two idiots Kage and Kenta, and they can't seem to do anything right themselves."

"No matter I'm bringing back someone from your past. Hopefully you two can actually accomplish something together, and advance our plans."

Bakura let out a low growl. "Who the bloody hell is it?" He whipped around as he heard footsteps approaching from deep in the darkness. It seemed like forever until he could ever so slightly make out a shape. The figure finally appeared close enough that you could actually make out the details of the man that was approaching. A dark scowl covered Bakura's face as he recognized the man as he stopped a few feet away from him.

A dark distorted laugh escaped from the man's lips. "What's the matter Florence aren't you happy to see me?"

* * *

Well I wonder who our new little devious character is that has arrived?

Yugi: You know who it is!

Of course I do, but do you? *points to Yugi, and then to all readers* Virtual cookies of choice to the first one to get it, and Atem and Yugi are baking them!

Atem: *yells from a distance* What the hell am I being volunteered for? I mean I am a little busy watching over someone in a coma here!

It's fine you won't have to worry about that much longer. Please review/favorite/follow until next week!


	8. Chapter 8: Awaken

Vicious Viper: Thanks for the story follow!

Raven and Pheonix: Thanks for the author favorite!

Well we're moving right along onto the next chapter. Nothing much to say before hand so we'll get right into it.

Kiyomi: Feriua doesn't own anything that pertains to Yu-Gi-Oh at all, all rights belong to their rightful owners. She does own her original characters and plot.

~Chapter 8: Awaken~

Atem's eyes snapped open as he looked around trying to figure out where he was at. He finally remembered that he was over at Alara's apartment. He rubbed his eyes before standing up, stretching, and yawning. He walked into the kitchen, and grabbed something to drink as he looked at the time. He was surprised to see it was almost eleven in the morning. He had almost gotten twelve hours of sleep, but they were much needed.

He headed toward the bedroom to check on Alara. Of course when he looked in on her, she hadn't moved an inch. With a sigh he headed back into the kitchen to make himself something to eat since his stomach had started growling. He looked through the cabinets, but found nothing that really jumped out at him. He was looking in the fridge as he heard a small thump come from the small hallway that entered into the kitchen. He didn't look up assuming it was Nanu running around wanting to play.

"Nanu calm down you don't need to be bouncing off the walls," Atem sighed as he started to stand back up.

"I think there might be an issue if I'm being confused with Nanu. Maybe Yugi hit you harder on the head than what I was told," said a quiet whisper. Atem's head shot up as his eyes widen to what he was seeing in front of him. Alara was standing there leaning against the wall with a hand on her chest. Now that she was actually awake Atem could tell that she looked a little thinner and paler. He took two quick steps and grabbed her into a tight embrace.

"Thank Ra," he whispered as he buried his face in her hair. "I was so afraid…" He tightened his grip on her not wanting ever let go. Alara let out a painful gasp as he continued to tighten his grip.

"I know, but I need you to loosen your grip. My chest is still pretty painful to the touch." Atem lightened his grip, and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry. Wait you said you were told that Yugi hit me, how did you know?"

"I finally found someone that has been missing for a little bit, and she was constantly checking on my body at random times." He looked to his right as he watched Lanea reappear.

"Pharaoh," Lanea greeted. He nodded before turning back to Alara, and she faded back away.

"Where was she?"

"She's been here the whole time, but something was blocking us from seeing and hearing her. She's yet to figure out what though."

"Do you know exactly why Yugi hit me?"

"No, but we guessed that someone or something probably pissed you off." He slowly nodded as he looked away. "It's ok you can tell me later what happened. Besides I have to tell you what happened on my end."

Atem looked back at her as a small smile crossed his face. He raised his hand, and gently ran it down the side of her face. He hooked his finger on her chin, and lifted her face as he leaned down to kiss her. He pulled back after about a minute, and he felt his heart start to race as he looked deep into her eyes. He could see the pain and exhaustion there even though she tried to hide it.

"Alara I hope something like this or worse never happens again. I don't ever want to see you in that kind of state again."

"I know, but we both know it won't be that easy. It's the lives we're living, and the fact we have Ancient Egyptian artifacts that wield untold amounts of power. Truly as long as I'm with you I could care less." Atem's smile grew as he heard those words. There was only one true statement he could say to her in that moment.

"Alara, I love you." Her face lit up with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," she replied before pulling him back down for another deep kiss. The peaceful silence was broken by Alara's stomach letting out a loud growl followed by Atem's once more. They split as they both began to laugh.

"With as long as you've been unconscious I'm not surprised you're hungry. I can tell there's a little bit of thinning in your face."

"Wait how long was I out?"

"It's been three days since the attack."

"Damn, it felt like only a couple of hours in my mind. No wonder I'm so hungry, and feel so gross."

"Why don't you jump in the shower, and I'll make you whatever you want to eat."

"Hhmm…oh I want my ultimate hamburger."

"What all is on it?"

"Bacon, colby-jack cheese, a little bit of barbeque sauce, and then onion rings." Atem just gave her a blank stare as he thought about it. "Hey now don't hate it until you try it."

"I'm not I'm just thinking about how good that actually sounds."

"Well I have everything for them in here. I'm going to get in the shower now." She gave him a quick kiss before heading towards the bathroom.

Alara was staring at her reflection in the mirror after her shower. She was looking at the wound on her chest. Even though it hadn't actually bled there was a dark scab across it. Some of the dark veins were still there, but it was just proof it hadn't fully healed yet. It was only about an inch in length, but jagged in shape. She lightly ran her fingers across, but pulled back and winced as it started to sting. With a sigh she started to get dressed. She pulled on her black yoga pants with a deep crimson waistband that rested low on her hips. Then she put on an old favorite t-shirt of hers. The front of it had a face down duel monsters card, and the back said 'Egypt Grand Champion.'

Alara walked into the living room as she was greeted with the wonderful smell of hamburgers. Atem was sitting on the couch with the two plates waiting for her. As soon as she sat down they started to eat as they watched TV.

"So what do you want to do today?" Alara asked when they were finished.

"You should be resting, and regaining your strength."

"I feel fine especially now that I've had a shower and got food in my stomach. Believe me as I was working on trying to purify those shadows my strength slowly came back. Plus I want to know what happened after Bakura left."

Atem nodded. "If you're feeling up to it, ok then. We can go over to Yugi's I know they'll be happy to see you awake." Alara jumped up with renewed energy as she prepared to leave. For being still for so long she just wanted to get up and move. She walked back into the living room where Atem was standing there waiting. She stopped when she saw the wall of moving shadows behind him.

"What the hell is that?" Alara asked as she pointed at it.

"It's a shadow portal. It was that one thing I was working on until I could perfect it."

"I don't know if I can go through there."

"I've taken you through one twice. The first time when I get you off the roof, and then when I brought you here last night."

"Yea, but my bracelet was more focused on healing me during those times."

"We're not traveling through the shadow realm it's just shadows. I haven't been able to summon a portal there, not that I really want to. If you can't handle it then we'll walk back. I just figured this was better since it was faster." Alara thought about the idea for a minute as she started to plan, and a smile spread across her face. "What?"

"Oh I was just thinking my reawaken reveal should be a little more of a surprise instead of just walking in."

"What're you planning?" Alara explained her idea as a smile spread across his face. "Oh I like it. A little devious and mean towards Yugi, but it would be a good prank for him."

"Then let's do it," Alara said as she grabbed his hand and they stepped into the portal.

A few minutes later Atem appeared in his room. He quietly shut the door so not to alert anyone he was there. He reached back into the portal, and pulled Alara through. She took a deep breath of fresh air since she found it hard to breathe while traveling.

"Ok when you hear me talking you can wait at the top of the stairs to listen for your cue," Atem said before stepping into another portal that would take him into the game shop. He was glad to see no one was actually in the shop. He took a minute to get the smirk off his face, and look really upset. He walked through the doorway into the living room, and was glad to see grandpa and Yugi sitting on the couch. They both looked up at him when they noticed him standing there.

"Atem you're back sooner than what I thought you'd be," Yugi said as he looked at the sad look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"She's starting to get worse," he replied with a sad sigh. He looked down as he tried not to start laughing. Solomon's eyes narrowed for even though he heard what he said, he saw a different emotion in his eyes.

"How?"

"The darkness on her chest is starting to grow again." Yugi's heart sank when he heard this. Solomon glanced up towards the stairs as he heard a small noise. A small smile crossed his face as he saw Alara covering her mouth trying not to laugh. Their eyes locked for a second before she shook her head, and he nodded before looking back to the front.

"What're we going to do?" Yugi finally asked, and Atem shook his head. "Maybe we should call Kimi, and see what she suggests." Atem opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped short by another voice.

"ATEM!" Alara yelled as she ran down the stairs, and got in his face. "How could you be telling lies about me getting worse when I'm absolutely fine!" He looked around nervously as he tried to figure out something to say.

"ALARA!" Yugi yelled as he jumped up, and tackled her to the ground.

"Ow! My chest still hurts!"

"Sorry," he shrugged before snapping his gaze back to Atem. "That's a mean joke to play."

"It wasn't my idea it was hers," he pointed quickly as Alara began to laugh.

"You're terrible."

"Your grandpa knew I was fine; he saw me on the stairs," Alara said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Really?"

Solomon nodded as he started to chuckle. "It's good to see you awake, and feeling better." Solomon said. "When did you wake up?"

"About two hours ago. So can you guys catch me up on what has happened over the last three days?" Over the next hour Yugi and Atem relayed their side of the story, and then Alara told hers. They were all surprised she was able to summon Tenshi and be able to fight off the shadow phoenix in her weakened state.

"Which reminds me we haven't called, and gave Kimi an update," Yugi said thoughtfully. "Alara maybe you should call her."

"Alright can I see your phone?"

"Why? Don't you have yours?"

"Yes, but I think she may freak out more if you called her."

"You're just terrible," Yugi sighed as he handed her his phone.

"No, I'm just having some fun. Unlike all of you downers I'm trying to look to the bright side of things." Alara turned on the speaker so that everyone could hear.

**"Hey Yugi, how's everything going over there? I was starting to worry since I hadn't heard anything in a while."**

**"I'm sorry I meant to call sooner,"** Alara said in her best impression of Yugi's voice

"HEY!" Yugi yelled.

**"Uh Yugi what's going over on there? Are you okay your voice sounds really weird?"**

Alara returned to normal voice before answering.** "Oh absolutely nothing everything is just great."**

**"Wait…Alara is that you?"**

**"The one and only!"**

**"Oh thank Ra you're awake. Are you feeling ok?"**

**"There's a little bit of pain, but besides that everything's good."** Yugi snatched the phone out of her hand.

**"I'm sorry Kimi she seems to think that playing pranks are funny. Her and Atem did something similar to me and my grandpa."**

**"It's ok that just goes to show she's feeling better, and in much better spirits. Alara I don't want you doing any practicing. You need to rest; we'll work this all out when I return."**

**"Fine,"** Alara said with a pout.

**"I'll talk to you guys later. Thanks for the update."**

"So what do we want to do today?" Alara asked as she laid down on the love seat.

"You should be resting like Kimi said you should be doing," Solomon said.

"Don't even try," Atem said as he lifted her legs, and sat down. "I tried the same thing before coming over here."

"I just don't want to sit around, and be bored. I would think as long as it's not anything extreme it should be ok."

"We could go to the park or mall and walk around."

"Nah too boring. Oh wait let's go to Kaibaland!"

"I don't know…"

"That's a lot of excitement, and we don't know if your heart is been damaged in any kind of way," Solomon said.

"Perfect way to test the theory!" Alara said as she jumped up.

"Seriously what did you feed her?" Yugi asked as she ran out of the room.

"What she asked for a frigging hamburger."

"It doesn't seem like it. She's practically bouncing off the damn walls."

"Maybe that's the best thing for her," Solomon said. "Let her burn the energy out, and you know she'll rest well tonight."

"Let's go!" Alara yelled as she came back in, and pulled Atem off the couch.

"Help me!" Atem said with a pleading look directed towards Yugi.

"She's all yours!" Yugi laughed.

"You're not getting out of this Yugi you're going too. We can go, and pick up Tea!" Alara said as she pulled Yugi along. Tea was shocked to see Alara standing outside her door when she answered. With a little bit of convincing from Alara she agreed to go as well.

They had spent most of the day at the small amusement park having fun for the first time in three days. Alara and Atem were currently walking ahead of Yugi and Tea. Yugi was glad to see that she had burned a lot of her energy out, and was really starting to calm down.

"Are we sure she's ok?" Tea asked. "I've never seen her act like this. It seems like she had a whole bunch of sugar."

"I think it's just a whole bunch of pent up energy, and she just needs to blow through it. I just think it's kind of funny because Atem doesn't know what to do with her. He's so used to her being so much more calm and serious."

"Well he is doing the best he can by letting her burn it out. She'll probably be back to normal tomorrow."

"We can only hope." Of course for the next week Alara acted like she was on a sugar high. Even Kimi had been surprised by her behavior when she returned. As they continued trying to hone Alara's powers more she was getting bored. Kimi had told Rikku that they wouldn't be working on any hand to hand combat for a while.

Alara was watching the small orb of light that she was controlling float around her face. A strand of her hair fell in her face, and she blew out a puff air pushing it out of the way. She watched the orb fizzle away as she released the magic.

"Can we please do something new?" Alara whined as she rolled on her back in the grass.

"There's not much we can really do," Kimi answered from where she was sitting the tree.

"I know something fun I want to do! I can summon Tenshi, and we can go flying."

"No, that's what we need is people freaking out when they see a giant white dragon flying over the city."

"Why won't you let me summon any duel spirits?"

"You're not ready."

"Well apparently I am if I can do it while I'm in a frigging coma on my death bed basically."

"I'm not going to push you that much."

"If you won't I will then," Alara said as she rolled over, and jumped back up.

"What're you two arguing about now?" Atem said as he walked into the backyard.

"She wants to summon duel spirits, and I won't let her," Kimi replied as she leaned back, and hung upside down.

"Actually I think I just thought of something else that I need to work on," Alara said with a smirk.

"What?" they both asked. Alara built up a ball of energy before tossing it at Atem. He jumped back as it landed right at his feet.

"What in the hell was that for?"

"I haven't had a one on one practice fight with shadow magic yet. The first time was against Bakura, and we all remember how that ended up."

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Then who else do we know that controls shadow magic that can do this?"

"You know she does have a point," Kimi said. "Plus you can work on your skills as well."

"You're not helping," Atem growled.

"Come on it doesn't have to be full power or anything," Alara said as she summoned another ball.

"No…" Alara quickly threw the ball at his face. He quickly swiped his hand up creating a small wall of shadows to protect himself. "ALARA!" A smirk crossed her face as she continued her assault making him back up as she advanced towards him. He didn't want to hurt her so he quietly willed a shadow to come up behind her, and wrap around her body.

"Now that I've got you to stop," Atem said with a huff.

"Oh no you just set a challenge," Alara laughed.

"This is going to be very interesting," Kimi smiled as she dropped out of the tree. Alara willed the energy around her body as if she was going to create a force field. Instead she used it as a boost to release the shadows grip around her. Since Atem wasn't putting much effort into maintaining the shadows she was able to break it easily. She gathered as much energy into her hands as she could, and looked down at her hands as they began to glow with all of the magic and energy.

Alara took off in a run at Atem, and started to strike out at him. He stepped back as he continued to throw up mini shields to protect himself. Every time her hands came in contact with the shields there was a small hissing sound, and that area disintegrated.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Yugi asked as he ran outside to investigate the source of the small commotion.

"Well Alara decided that she needed hands on practice fighting shadow magic, and I agreed. Atem didn't but you can see how far that got him," Kimi answered as she walked over.

"Come on Atem," Alara said trying to push him into fighting back.

"Fine," he whispered. He glanced back as he had a shadow wrap around her ankle. It pulled back catching her off guard as she fell forward. She hadn't fully released the magic in her hands as they came down brushed against his left arm. He let out a short yell as it felt like his arm was on fire.

"Oh shit Atem I'm sorry!" Alara yelled as she jumped up when the shadow released its grip on her. She grabbed ahold of his wrist, and pulled his arm out so she could get a better look at it. It looked like he had a short burn mark running down his arm. Yugi and Kimi came running over to get a better look at what happened.

"How did this possible?" Atem asked through clenched teeth as he looked at Kimi. "This has never happened before."

"She also hasn't touched you with light magic either. I think the fact you were using shadow magic when she accidently hit you caused the light magic to actually do damage." The pain in his arm was starting to fade down to a dull throb now.

"Well it looks like this will take some time to heal."

"I'm so sorry," Alara said as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"It's not your fault. I was the one that made you fall so I guess I deserve it."

"No I should have cut the magic faster than what I did." She gently laid her hand over the wound as he flinched from the contact. She closed her eyes as she sat there wishing with all of her heart that she could heal his injury and wash the pain away. What she didn't see was the shocked looks that were starting to cross Atem's, Yugi's, and Kimi's face. Her hand had started to pulse with a dull glow, and it slowly moved onto his arm. He could feel a slight tingling feeling running up, and down his arm.

"Alara whatever you're doing don't stop," Kimi watched in wonder. Alara opened her eyes to see what everyone was staring at. She nodded as she continued her thoughts. When the glow around her hand started to fade away she released the magic she didn't realize at first she was using. She pulled her hand away, and the glow around Atem's arm around faded as well. When it was gone they could see that his burn was now gone, and completely healed.

"How did you do that?" Atem asked looking back up at her.

"I don't really know."

"What were you thinking about?" Kimi asked.

"I felt really bad about hurting him. I started wishing there was a way I could heal it if I could. I guess I was concentrating so hard I didn't realize I started using magic."

"I think you just found something new you can do. You can basically take the same healing properties that the bracelet gives you, and will it to work on someone else when you're in contact with them."

"That's cool," Yugi smiled.

"Also very useful," Atem said as he flexed his hand, and finding no issues or pain at all. Alara was still in a bit of shock when she heard her phone begin to ring. She stood up and walked a few steps away as she answered.

**"Hello Alex."**

**"Hello Alara have you been well?"**

**"Yes I'm surprised I haven't heard form you in a while."**

**"I'm sorry there hasn't been anything I had to contact you on until now."**

**"What do you need?"**

**"Miss Ishtar has contacted me, and she would like to set up a meeting with you?"**

**"Did she say for what?"**

**"She didn't give many details, but said that the museum wants to plan an upcoming event. They wanted to see if you would participate."**

**"Oh ok well when does she want to meet her?"**

**"As soon as possible."** Alara glanced at her phone to see it wasn't that late in the day. She would have plenty of time to run over there today.

**"Do you know if she's available today? I have nothing I'm really doing so I can stop by."**

**"She did mention she would be free all of today, and tomorrow."**

**"Can you give her a call, and let her know I'll be there in about an hour."**

**"I will."**

**"Thanks"**

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Well Ishizu wants me to come to the museum to ask me about participating in an event."

"What kind?"

"I'm not sure I going to head over there in about an hour to find out."

"Do you mind if we tag along?"

"Not at all; Kimi, do you want to go too?"

"Sure I've been to that museum, but never went inside."

"Why?"

"Cats aren't allowed in." Everyone rolled their eyes before heading inside to get ready to leave.

Alara was standing in front of a glass case in the Egyptian section of the museum. She was staring intently at the object with a small smile on her face. It was a small stone statue of the sky god Horus. She glanced up to see Kimi standing next to her.

"Why have you been staring at this statue for a few minutes?"

"It holds a little importance to me."

"Why? It looks like any ordinary statue."

"This was the first thing I found when I went on to my first dig site with my parents. It may be simple and ordinary to an everyday person, but it holds a lot of memories for me."

"If that's the case why is it in the museum?"

"It's a safe place so that other people can enjoy it other than me. Besides when the museum is done using it for a display it will go home with me."

"Alara" She turned around to see a familiar woman behind her.

"Ishizu it's good to see you again," Alara smiled.

"The same to you, I see that time has been good to you. You are in much better spirits then when we last met."

"Besides a couple of bad things yes it has."

"I'm glad and your most recent trip back to Egypt was a success?"

"Yes it was."

"That's good to hear you will have to catch me up on what happened eventually. Who is your friend?"

"I'm Akimi Thema," Kimi said a little warily. _'Let's see if she actually recognizes me.'_

"Akimi Thema…" Ishizu said as she looked the woman up and down. Her eyes fell on the pendant around her neck as she realized she had definitely seen it before. A few seconds later it all rushed back to her, and realized that the stories just might be true. "May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"As a young child my father told me stories of another family that was said to protect the lineage of the Queen of Egypt. A similar job that may family carried for 5,000 years as they awaited the return of the Pharaoh. Are you of this family?"

A smile spread across Kimi's face. "I am and so is my brother. I'm surprised that you recognized me since the last time you did see me I wasn't human."

"I was pretty sure of the connection, but I was told that your family line died off many years ago."

"We never did, it was part of our plan to help continuing to protect the Queen. So no one would follow us and find their way to the Queen we disappeared into the background. The fact that our whole family died off was the cover up."

"I see and then your pendant is part of the legendary four Millennium Items."

"Yes." Alara shifted uneasily as she moved her right hand behind her.

"Hello Ishizu it's good to see you again," Yugi said as he appeared next to Alara.

"Yugi it's good to you see again. I'm sorry that the Tablet of Memories was delayed in returning here," Ishizu said as she looked at him. "Wait, where is the Millennium Puzzle? Why isn't around your neck?"

"It's part of what has happened that you need to be caught up on," Alara said quickly.

"Did something happen to it and the Pharaoh? Did someone actually take it?" Ishizu glanced between the three of them growing worried.

"Something did happen, but it wasn't anything bad. It is in the hands of a very close and trusting person."

"Who?"

"It is with me." Ishizu looked over to where she heard the voice. She hadn't notice the other person that had quietly walked up next to Yugi. Her eyes first fell on the golden pyramid as it shined from catching the lights above them. Her eyes widened in shock as they moved up to the face, and she recognized it. She glanced between his face, and the look alike next to him to make sure she was seeing this correctly.

"Pharaoh…" Ishizu said as she bowed slightly to him in respect.

* * *

Alara: Please favorite/follow/review until next week! ^-^


	9. Chapter 9: A Familiar Face

Goddess LightWindStorm: Thanks for the favorite for Through the Eyes of the Reborn Queen and Millennium Items of Light!

Alright onto the next chapter, and we get to meet someone new!

Yugi: is it the same creepy person from before?

Nope a different person altogether...well sort of

Alara: Yay new people coming into the story

Believe me she's not the last

Alara: Well then let's see who it is! Feriua does not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters. All rights belong to their rightful owners. Feriua does own her original characters and plot.

~Chapter 9: A Familiar Face~

Ishizu let out an exhausted sigh as she relaxed back in her chair as she started to absorb everything that she had been told over the course of the last hour. From everything that she was told as her duty as a tomb keeper none of this should be possible right now. If there was a growing evil out there, and the Pharaoh was needed along with the new Millennium Items then it seemed that's how it was actually supposed to be.

"Ishizu with the growing threat that Bakura is mentioning I think I know what it is," Atem said.

"I think I know it as well. I'm surprised though when Alara said your true name that he wasn't fully released like how it should have happened."

"Who are you guys beating around the bush about?" Alara asked.

"Zorc," Yugi whispered darkly.

"He's the demon that rules the Shadow Realm," Atem continued. "It was him that I locked away 5,000 years ago. I've been afraid of this since we returned from Egypt. Especially since him and Bakura have a very close connection."

"How close?" Alara asked as she looked at him with worry.

"Bakura is technically a living piece of Zorc that was locked inside the Millennium Ring. Although the way Kage and Kenta was referring to him it seems that they are two separate embodiments now. Bakura survives on his own within Ryo, and Zorc has been released in a much weaker form. From what I've been figuring out he's trying to rebuild his strength to be able to return to his original power. This is why Yugi and I believe that they may be trying to get the rest of the Millennium Items, and spread his darkness."

"Then like Ishizu said why didn't he return normal when I read your name, and your memories were unlocked."

"Maybe," Ishizu started. "It was because when the name was said unconsciously there was some of your magic infused with it. It could have blocked or weakened the effects of him returning to his full power. It may be part of why Bakura is so intent on getting his hands on your bracelet, and your power. If you were able to do that without really thinking about it there is no telling what they've come up for wanting it. It could be used to fully unlock his true strength so he may walk the earth once again."

"Now I see why Rikku and Kimi were so anxious about getting started on my training," Alara sighed sadly. "This is all my fault. I jumped on an opportunity to give you a new life, and I released a monster."

"No Alara, don't think that way!" Atem said grabbing her hand. "I'm grateful for what you did for me. It doesn't matter if this had gone another way because I have a feeling I would have to still take this head on."

"Listen to the Pharaoh Alara," Ishizu said. "He speaks the truth, and even if he did leave after you revealed his name you all would be in a worse situation. He wouldn't be here to help protect everyone."

"There's something that we've been trying to figure out, and we need your opinion," Yugi said. "Since the Millennium Necklace and Rod is still in my possession I'm afraid that Bakura may come looking for them. I'm guessing he's already aware that I have them, and I don't think they're safe with me anymore."

"No I don't think so either. Truly I don't think there is any place that is safe for them." Atem and Yugi glanced at each other.

"We actually came up with one idea, but it would be only if you agreed. We know you said that you had no need for the necklace anymore, but since we do trust you greatly we thought you could take it. It will allow it to be watched at all times compared to right now."

Ishizu thought about it for a minute. "I suppose that is the only thing we could do, but what about the rod?"

"I suppose you could ask your brother, Marik, but everything that we went through I highly doubt he would want that back," Atem suggested.

"I agree there are too many bad memories attached to that for him, but I'll definitely take the necklace. I suggest you bring it to me soon as possible." Yugi nodded as it grew silent around them as the truth of the growing danger settled in.

"With all of this talk I almost forgot the original reason you brought me here," Alara said looking back up.

"Oh yes," Ishizu said as a smile spread across her face. "The museum was planning on having a charity event within the next couple months. It was already decided that whatever was planned would have a small entrance fee, and that money would go to the local orphanage."

"That's a great idea, and of course I would love to participate. Do you have any ideas on what kind of event you would like to have?"

"Someone did suggest a haunted house since it will be October in about two months. It would give us plenty of time to plan and get prepared."

"I like it. I think to keep it interesting though it should be throughout the whole museum. The different areas could be decorated to reflect that section."

"That's a wonderful idea especially since we will be having new items to be displayed soon. It would be a perfect reveal."

"We could have a couple walk-throughs during the day with the lights on for the little kids, and so the items could be viewed. Then of course have the late night ones for the older people."

"Could you plan every room or would you need some help? I could hire some decorators if needed."

Alara thought for a moment as ideas started to run through her head. She glanced at Yugi and then to Atem who were both looking at her. A smile crossed her face as an idea started to form. "If you don't mind could you hire the decorators? I have a great idea for the duel monster, and Egyptian section. For everything that I'm starting to plan it's going to take me awhile to get it all worked out."

"Of course what is your idea?"

"Well I would like to completely work it out before I reveal it."

"If you don't mind could you tell me about it within a month so I know what needs to be prepared?"

"I think by then I could have everyone convinced to help me that I need."

"Alara what're you planning?" Atem asked suspiciously.

"You'll just have to see," Alara smiled. "Now I know we'll need a lot of people to help with this so I figure we could make announcements all throughout Domino City for volunteers, and even to the high school."

"Perfect" After throwing a few more ideas around Atem, Alara, and Yugi left and made their way back to the game shop.

"So why did Kimi have to leave in such a hurry?" Yugi asked.

"She said something had happened. I didn't quite catch everything that she said, but something about a spike in some shadow magic activity."

"Great," Atem mumbled.

"At least we have help monitoring all of this activity, and we don't have to do this all by ourselves."

"It's true I'm enjoying the fact that we have help for once," Yugi agreed as he stretched his arms before resting behind his head. Everyone stopped as Alara's phone started to ring once again. "You seem to be pretty popular today." Alara rolled her eyes as she looked at the number.

_'That's weird I don't recognize this number at all.'_

**"Hello"**

**"Hi is this Alara Deya?"**

**"Yes it is, and may I ask who you are?"**

**"I don't know if you remember me, but we used to play together a lot as kids."**

**"I can't quite remember. What is your name?"**

**"Haruka" **Alara said the name a few times over in her head. It did sound very familiar, but she couldn't quite…wait! Atem and Yugi jumped back as Alara let out a huge squeal, and started talking quickly.

"What the hell was that about?" Yugi asked with shock on his face.

"I don't know," Atem replied as they both took another step back.

**"It's so good to hear from you! It has been so many years since we last saw each other!"** Alara said happily.

**"I know I was making a stop in Cairo, and ran by your house but you weren't there. I talked to the servants, and got your phone number as they told me where you were currently at. I was surprised to find out it was the same place I was about to move to."**

**"Wait you're coming to Domino City?"**

**"Yes I wanted to make contact with you, and see if we could get together."**

**"Of course! Wait, do you have somewhere to stay?"**

**"I don't until I get settled into my new job."**

**"Why don't you stay at my apartment? I don't have a spare bed, but there is my couch and it's really comfortable."**

**"That's absolutely fine."**

**"When will you be arriving?"**

**"Actually I'm already here at Domino Airport."**

**"Oh I can come pick you up if you needed."**

**"That would be great."**

**"Ok I'll be there in about thirty minutes."**

"Who was that?" Atem asked as Alara turned around to face them.

"An old child hood friend of mine; she's coming to live in Domino City. We need get back to my apartment so I can grab the car, and go get her. You guys can come if you want."

Atem and Yugi glanced at each other with a nod. "We don't really have anything to do anyways."

"So Yugi when are you planning taking the necklace to Ishizu?" Alara asked after they got on their way to the airport.

"I was thinking tomorrow so that it was taken care of as soon as possible."

"That's a good idea." They were quiet the rest of the way. Until they pulled up into the pick-up area, and parked. Everyone got out and looked around.

"So what does she look like?" Atem asked.

"She has long blue hair…"

"ALARA!" Everyone turned around to see woman with long light blue hair that fell to her waist, and when the light hit it, it seemed to turn white. Her eyes were clear bright blue, and a bright contrast to her pale skin. She was running toward them dragging a large suitcase behind her.

"HARUKA!" Alara yelled as she ran to the other girl. They grabbed each other in a big hug as they began to laugh happily. After they broke apart Alara led her back to where Atem and Yugi were waiting. "I want you to meet a couple very close friends of mine."

Haruka looked at the two boys that looked very similar. She didn't recognize the taller guy, but from her friend's previous obsession she knew the other. "You're Yugi Muto aren't you?"

"I am," Yugi smiled with a small blush.

"Wow Alara," Haruka said turning to Alara. "You were actually able to meet your role model for dueling."

"Uh yea," Alara said shuffling her feet as she started to blush.

"Do you still have that major cru…" Alara jumped over, and covered her mouth as she started to laugh nervously as a deep blush crossed her face.

"No Haruka I don't. I do want you to meet his brother Atem, he's my boyfriend."

She looked between the three people as Alara uncovered her mouth. "Oh I get it, but I didn't think Yugi had brother."

"Um long lost brother," Atem said quickly covering it up.

_'Nice.'_ Yugi said to him.

"So instead of crushing on Yugi you went for the older brother." Alara's face turned a bright red as she watched Atem's and Yugi's do the same.

"Haruka how about we get your stuff in the car, and head back to my apartment," Alara said quickly as she grabbed the suitcase, and went to the trunk. "I swear you still enjoy teasing me."

"I do," she replied as she followed.

"Well that was extremely awkward," Yugi said breaking the silence.

"Yea, but I think it's weird I recognize Haruka," Atem said.

"I wouldn't be surprised at that." The two boys jumped to see Lanea standing next to them.

"Wait you recognize her too?" Yugi asked.

She nodded. "I not surprised you don't fully remember Pharaoh, but you only saw her a couple of times before. I saw her a few more times than that."

"What do you mean?" Atem asked.

"You met a girl that looked just like her 5,000 years ago right before Zorc attacked the palace. Priest Seto had a deep fascination with this woman."

"Wait I remember now Kisara! This is same woman that had the Blue Eyes White Dragon as her Ka."

"Not the same woman, but her reincarnation. Remember she scarified her life to save Priest Seto."

"Yes I remember now."

"I know your memories were returned to you, but you seem to have trouble remembering things at times."

"I try not to think too much about my past."

"Are you ashamed of it?"

Atem looked at Alara as she was shutting her trunk. "No of course not; it's a huge influence of who I am today. I look more to the future now, and what it may hold for me."

"Come on boys let's get out of here!" Alara yelled as she got into the driver seat, and Haruka got into the passenger seat.

"So where is your new job?" Alara asked as she looked over to Haruka when they got on the road.

"At Kaiba Corp as a lead secretory." Atem and Yugi glanced at each other with wide eyes.

Alara noticed their reaction in the review mirror, and would have to ask them about it later. "How did you get that job?"

"I was suggested by my boss at my last job. He had a meeting with Seto Kaiba, and it was brought up that he was looking for a new secretory. My boss knew I was looking to move on to a higher position so he suggested me."

"Well that's interesting I would think getting a job at Kaiba Corp would be much harder than that."

"Why would you say that?"

"I've had some personal run-ins with Kaiba, and I just wouldn't think he would hire someone he hasn't really worked with or known. Not that I'm saying anything against you, but it's the kind of person that Kaiba is."

"I understand," Haruka smiled. "Not to bother you or anything, but would you mind if you drove me up there tomorrow? I don't know the city yet, and it would be extremely helpful.

"Of course I need to talk to Kaiba about something anyways."

"What do you need to talk to him about?" Atem asked curiously.

"The idea I have for the museum."

"Can you share these ideas?" Yugi asked.

"I will in a couple of days. The ideas I have is going to need a lot of persuading from a couple of people to work. Before I go too far I need to get Kaiba on board with it first."

"Who are these other people?"

"Well it's mainly one other person, but I think I can easily get them to say yes. Everyone else I know won't be a problem."

"I really hate it when you talk in circles," Atem said crossing his arms.

"I promise you won't wait as long like last time." Alara looked over to Haruka giving her a blank stare.

"Girl you're going to have to catch me up on everything that has happened."

"We'll see," Alara whispered, but only Atem and Yugi had actually heard her.

Alara walked out into the living room to see Haruka and Nanu sitting on the couch watching TV. They had dropped the boys off first so that Atem could get ready for their date that night. She sat down on the couch to put her heels on after she put her small hoop earrings in. She stood up and flattened her navy blue dress that had sparkles that all over it. It fell just below her knees, and then flared out slightly.

"Alright I'm getting to ready to head out. Of course make yourself at home. The kitchen is full so you can make whatever you want."

Haruka looked her up and down then smiled. "Damn girl you look good. It's weird seeing you so dressed up."

"I'm trying for once since he's taking me out to a nice dinner."

"So are you going to tell me the back story to this boy?" she asked as she rested her head in her hands.

"It's a little complicated."

"How? What did you get with Yugi then his brother came around and you dropped him for the other?"

"No! There are just a lot of background things; it's really hard to explain without going through the whole story."

"Oh it's a lot deeper than what I thought. I still wouldn't mind hearing all of it."

"I can tell you, but you'll have to trust me. A lot of it will sound weird and unbelievable, but I promise it will all be the truth."

"I trust you Alara. You've never given me a chance before not to so I'll listen and try to understand the best I can," Haruka smiled. Alara returned the smile as scratched Nanu's head before heading out.

It took a little longer for Alara to walk to the game shop since she was wearing heels. She was just glad that she chose the ones where the heel was really short. She slowed down as she saw Atem leaning against the game shop sign looking down at the ground. He was wearing dress pants, a deep crimson shirt, and jacket over it. The golden color of the Millennium Puzzle was a bright contrast to the dark colors.

"Well hello there handsome," Alara giggled as Atem's head shot up. His face lit up as he took in the whole sight of her.

"Hello beautiful," he replied with a soft smile. "Are you ready?"

"Of course" She wrapped her arm around his as they headed down the street. "I surprised Solomon wasn't out here trying to take pictures like usual."

"Yugi got him distracted for me."

Alara was staring out the window by their table enjoying the view of the city. It was really beautiful lit up at night, and the ocean in the distant added to it. The lights were set low in the restaurant, and on each table set a small single candle to light the area up slightly.

Atem was contently just looking at her as they enjoyed the quiet and comfortable silence. It seemed with how things were starting to pick up around them, this might be a rare occurrence. He remembered something from earlier, and decided to question her.

"So Haruka mentioned you had a huge crush on Yugi when you were younger," Atem said with a sly smirk. He watched as Alara's eyes grew wide, and her face turned a deep red. She slowly looked at him as she tried to figure out what to say.

"I did," Alara sighed as he raised an eyebrow. "It was back when I started watching his duels. I was impressed by the way he was able to stand strong against even the toughest duelist. He could stare down a monster or predicament with courage. When it seemed like there was no way out of something he could find a way. It really inspired me to duel that way, and push myself to be the best I could be. Now that I think about it even though I didn't know you at the time but I think it was you. You did the majority of the duels, didn't you?"

"I did."

"So truly my crush was on you, and not Yugi."

"I would guess so," Atem laughed as their food arrived and they started eating.

"So what are you asking Kaiba about tomorrow?" Atem asked after a few minutes.

"Well I was going to see if we can use some of his holograms to be able to display duel monsters in that section of the museum. I was thinking about having them motion activated so they wouldn't actually go off until someone walked by, and then they would activate. Maybe have some kind of similar thing for the Egyptian area. I thought about asking him to dress up as well, but that's a whole another level."

"That's true and I really like that idea. So what's your plan for me and Yugi?"

"Yugi I know he will probably agree to my idea, but you're another story."

"Why? You know I would agree to about anything to help you."

"It's the idea I have. I just think you would disagree to it, but when I asked Lanea's opinion she said you would probably agree to it," Alara said as she looked down.

"Alara," Atem said putting his hand on hers. "Stop beating around the bush, and just tell me."

Alara looked back up at him as she took a breath before telling him. "At the end of the Egypt section I thought about having a greeting area where they could meet the Pharaoh and the Queen." Atem was a little shocked at the idea. He thought it was going to something much worse than that.

"So you want me to be the Pharaoh, and you would be the Queen."

"Yes I thought it would fit very well since we both have the experience, more you than me. Only I would get the instructions I needed on how to act and everything from Lanea of course. If you don't feel comfortable or don't want to that's fine I can think of something else."

"Alara, I love the idea and I would love to be the Pharaoh," Atem said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want to push anything on you or something. I know you were trying to move more to the current times."

"It is fine. That is part of my past, but I'm not ashamed of it all. I did what I had to for my people to protect them. Besides I think it would be really fun to do it. Do you have any plans for the clothing?"

"Yea I was actually going to try, and be authentic as possible. With the help of Lanea I should be able to get everything replicated exactly like before."

"Even all of the jewelry?

"Yea"

"You do realize that was made of gold."

"You do realize that I do know this," Alara said with a scowl. "Did you forget my parents were archeologist, and I grew up learning about Ancient Egypt?"

"Sorry I just a little shocked at the concept. If you want them to be made from gold can you afford it?"

"Well if I remember right there is someone that's close to my family that owes us a huge favor. If I can get him to make everything I need I shouldn't have to spend any money or very little. Don't worry about the quality from him he is one of the best gold smiths in the world so everything should look perfect."

"If you trust him then I do."

"I just hope I can get a hold of him tomorrow if it doesn't take too long talking to Kaiba. He'll need to get started as soon as possible to get everything done in time."

After their dinner they walked to a small public garden, and slowly strolled through. Alara was enjoying the beautiful sight of the moonlight breaking through the trees around them. All throughout the grass and flowers the area was lit up with fireflies. It was rather quiet in the gardens except for the sound of crickets and the occasional frog.

Atem glanced down as they walked by a different patch of flowers. He stopped and picked one before turning back to Alara. She was looking at him curiously trying to figure out what he was doing. He brushed back some of her hair back, and then tucked the flower behind her ear.

Atem looked at her with a soft smile. "There even more beautiful." Alara glanced to down to see what flower he had picked, and was happy to see blue lilies.

"You remember?"

"Of course how could I not?" Alara smiled as she continued walking on. She stopped on a bridge that crossed over a small trickling stream. She leaned on the railing and watched the water moving by as Atem wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He leaned his head against hers as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He could tell she was thinking deeply something, and he wondered what it was about.

"What're you thinking about?"

"I'm just a little bit worried about Haruka. I don't know how tomorrow is going to go when she meets Kaiba face to face for the first time."

"Lanea told you about their connection."

"She did."

"Don't worry nothing bad should happen."

"There shouldn't, but I could see something happening over time if their connection is still strong after all these years."

"We'll keep an eye on them. If anything bad happens between them then we can threaten him."

"Oh yes like he'll be afraid of us," Alara said looking over to him.

"No," Atem chuckled as he turned her around to face him. "I think he might be afraid of Tenshi though."

"Maybe," Alara laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But he'll just think she's a hologram."

"He'll think so until she starts trying to eat him." Alara rolled her eyes as she imagined it happening, and tried not to laugh. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Atem cupped Alara's cheek before leaning down and kissing her. He broke away a minute later as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," Atem whispered as they continue being locked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too," Alara smiled as she leaned back up for another kiss. She broke away suddenly as a gust of wind blew through causing her to shiver. Atem slid his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She glanced down to the bracelet and flinched as she felt a spark of electricity come from it.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked quickly.

"The bracelet is reacting to shadow magic. If anyone is around let's get out of here before they ruin this perfect night." He looked around quickly, but didn't see anything.

"Can you stand going through a portal?"

"As long as it's only for a short distance since it's hard for me to breath." He nodded as he summoned a portal, and they stepped inside quickly disappearing from sight.

A man stepped out the shadows from behind a tree just a few feet away. A dark chuckle escaped his lips as a plan started to form.

"Our fight isn't over just yet Pharaoh. It's good to see that you have another weakness besides your pathetic friends. This one will definitely prove to be useful since you hold her closer in your heart. She'll be the best way to break it and your will. Soon we'll be face to face once again."

* * *

*Haruka and Alara chatting in the corner*

Atem: Will they ever stop talking?

Uh no two girls that haven't seen each other in years they are bound to be there for a while.

*Atem falls over with a groan*

Yugi: In other news Feriua has post a few pictures on her deviantart of the bracelet, Kimi as a cat, and a concept (but not final) sketch of Alara. There is a direct link to her page on her profile so please check it out.

I'll be trying to post as much as I can. I'm currently working on something new, and hope to have it done in a couple days. Also please no hate comments on the pictures if you do look. I know the drawing of Alara is not that great, but I'm working on my skills so please be kind and patient.

Atem: Please review/favorite/follow until next week!


	10. Chapter 10: It's Gone

I don't like how eerily quiet and dark it's in here.

Kiyomi: It's fine

What? *lights fill the room*

Everyone: Happy Birthday!

Aaww thanks guys even if you are a day late *sniffles and wipes imaginary tear*

Atem: But we said it and that's all that matters *Everyone rushes over and hugs*

Yugi: Besides we know you've been going through some rough patches lately, and it lets you know we're here for you!

You guys are the best!

Alara: So the party can commence...Feriua does not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters. All rights belong to their rightful owners. Feriua does own her original characters and plot.

~Chapter 10: It's Gone~

"Miss Aoryuu and Miss Deya Mr. Kaiba will see you now," the woman at the desk said as she waved them towards the door. The two girls walked in to see Kaiba sitting at his desk concentrating on the computer in front of him.

"Have a seat," Kaiba said without looking up. They sat down in the two chairs in front of him, and waited patiently. Finally with a small sigh he closed the laptop and looked up at them. He looked up at Alara first, and then moved over to Haruka. Alara watched as shock flashed across his face quickly before disappearing.

_'So he's definitely recognized her to a point.'_

"Miss Aoryuu it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I didn't realize you were a friend of Alara's."

"Yes we were friends as children, and please just Haruka," she smiled gently.

"Haruka everything has been taken care of from your transfer. I just wanted to meet your personally before you got started. My assistant outside can get you started on showing you how we do things around here."

"Thank you," Haruka smiled before heading back out into the hallway.

"So what do you need from me?" Kaiba said turning back to Alara.

"I wanted to ask if you would be willing to help with something that I'm planning for the museum."

"What?" Alara took the next few minutes to explain her plan for the holograms. Kaiba closed his eyes as he thought about it for a couple of minutes. "Why do you need my holograms?"

"They are the best out there, and the most realistic as well. Plus you're the only person that I semi-know personally that I can ask this favor."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not getting anything out of this so why should I?"

"Well if people are impressed at the quality of your holograms you could always get more people to buy duel disks." They both turned to see the door open, and another person enter.

"Hey big brother!" Mokuba smiled.

"Mokuba why are you here?"

"I have full right to be here if I want. Plus I wanted to see you. Oh… hi Alara! What're you doing here?"

"Hello Mokuba I'm here trying to convince your brother to help me."

"With what?" Alara took the time to re-explain why she was there.

"Oh come on big brother that sounds so cool! Helping her it would make the haunted house so much scarier, and it would actually be a great test for the new system."

"Mokuba…" Kaiba growled in warning.

"What new system?" Alara asked growing curious.

"Well it's in the prototype stage still, but we've been working on redesigning the holograms."

"How are you redesigning them?"

"We're trying to make them a true realistic 3D where you can actually touch the monsters and they feel real. You can actually feel skin, hair, and what not."

"That sounds awesome." Kaiba let out a frustrated sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Come on big brother this would be great!" He didn't say anything, but just opened his laptop and continued working on something. "Well if he won't right now I'll try, and convince him to do it. When do you need to know something?"

"As soon as possible so if I need to come up with something new I have time to plan it."

"You won't need to do that," Kaiba grumbled as he stood up.

"What?" both Alara and Mokuba said as they watched him move towards the door.

"Follow me." They both followed him with confused looks, and wondered what he was doing. They exited out of his office, and started to head towards the elevator. Alara gave Haruka a small smile as they walked by. They got in the elevator, but Kaiba did nothing until the doors shut.

"Mokuba we're going down to the testing labs," Kaiba said as he took the necklace off from around his neck. A big smile crossed his face as he removed his identical necklace as well.

Kaiba quickly typed a number on a keypad beside him, and then two panels slid open just below the rest of the buttons for the floors on both sides. Both the brothers slid their keycards disguised as duel monsters cards into the slots, and then they both entered passcodes of their own. When their numbers had been accepted a small light above the keypads began to flash green. When both were lit up they both hit one of the two buttons right by the keypads. A few seconds later they felt the elevator start to move down.

"So what got you to change your mind?" Alara asked crossing her arms.

"You'll see." A minute later the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened revealing the large testing lab. They walked out as Alara looked around in awe at that huge room. "Mokuba go get the test program running."

"Ok Seto," Mokuba said happily as he ran toward a room that was sitting up higher on the wall. Alara watched as he climbed up a ladder into the room. She heard the machines around her come to life as Mokuba started turning everything on. She watched as Kaiba walked over to a small object in the center of the room. It looked like the current hologram projectors with the duel disks, but much smaller. He pulled a card out of his trench coat, and slid it into a slot in the back.

"So this is the new hologram system?" Alara asked as Kaiba came over to stand next to her.

Kaiba nodded as he glanced up to where Mokuba was. "Turn it on." Alara watched a small green light come to life on the top. A Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared the next second, and let out a loud roar. It lowered its head, and looked at the two people in front of it. "Go ahead and touch it. Then you'll see the problem I'm currently having."

Alara slowly reached up, and placed her hand on the dragon's nose. She rubbed the warm scales beneath her hand as blue eyes nudged her hand. "This is so cool. I can feel the body heat from him, and he's reacting to it."

"It is," Kaiba said with a small smile. "But here in the next few seconds it will glitch." The dragon started to raise its head, but stopped as the whole hologram flickered.

"Why is this happening?"

"I don't know. I have been trying to figure out for a while now. It doesn't happen if you don't touch the hologram."

"So it only happens when you touch it?" Kaiba nodded as he crossed his arms. "What exactly is supposed to happen after the hologram is touched?"

"After it registered it's been touched and then the touch has been removed it supposed to continue acting like normal. I have checked the hardware and put it through multiple tests, and that's not the problem. The problem is somewhere in the coding, but as much time as I keep spending on it I can't find it. This is my proposal if you can figure out the problem within a week I'll let you use the holograms. I'll give you a copy of the coding, and maybe you can find it."

"As good as a proposition that is I don't know a damn thing about programming."

"Well then I guess you better learn, or you'll be seriously out of luck."

Alara let out growl of frustration as she thought about it. Truly she could give it a try, and she was determined to use the holograms. "Fine I'll give it a shot."

"Mokuba bring down a flash drive with a copy of the coding."

"Ok Seto!" A few minutes later Mokuba slid down the ladder, and ran over to them handing the flash drive to Alara. They got on the elevator made their way back to the first floor. As the doors opened Alara stepped out, and turned around to look at the brothers.

"Remember you have one week, and I would like to know by 5 p.m. that night." Before Alara could say anything the doors shut, and she left making her way back home.

On her way home she called Jonathan, and asked him about the jewelry for the costumes. Of course he warmly agreed to help a close friend of the family. He also said he would contact a friend of his to have the clothing made. The only thing she needed to do was get measurements from everyone so their costumes would fit and then detailed sketches of everything. She stopped at home really quick to get measuring tape and a notebook, and then dropped off the flash drive by her computer. Then she made her way over to the game shop.

"Hello Alara," Solomon greeted warmly as she walked through the door.

"Hi Solomon," she responded. "Are both of the boys here? I need them for a couple of things."

"Atem's here, but Yugi left not too long ago to take the necklace to the museum." Alara nodded as she walked around the counter towards the back of the house. There was no one in the living room so she made her way towards the kitchen as she glanced up the stairs still not seeing anymore. She continued through the kitchen, and out the back door into the yard, and was still not able to find Atem.

"Weird Solomon said he was here," Alara said as she put her hands on her hips. Suddenly someone walked up behind her, and covered her eyes. In a panic Alara grabbed the person's wrist, and with a quick burst of energy flipped the person over her shoulder throwing them to the ground. She gathered ball of energy and held it over the person's face.

"It's not smart to sneak…" Alara started until she realized who was laying in front of her. Atem was lying there with a shock and pained look on his face. She released the magical quickly as she dropped to her knees. "Oh shit Atem I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you, and I panicked!"

"It's ok," he gasped. "I think I just wasn't really expecting that. I thought you actually heard me walk up, but I know now not sneak up on you."

"Just alert me so I know next time." She leaned down and kissed him from above.

"Really guys in my backyard?" They looked up to see Yugi looking down on them.

"I'm sorry Yugi," Alara said sarcastically as Atem sat up. "I was apologizing for throwing him."

"Throwing him?"

"Yea I covered her eyes from behind, it scared her, and then she flipped me over her shoulder," Atem explained.

"Damn I didn't think you could lift him."

"I didn't either I guess it was the small adrenaline rush I got. That reminds I need to get some things from you guys."

"What?" Atem asked as he stood up, and dusted himself off.

"I need to get everyone's measurements for their costumes." They headed inside and only took them about fifteen minutes to get everything she needed. Luckily enough Tristan and Joey walked in, and after explaining to them what was going on she got their measurements as well.

"Ok so I just need to talk to Tea, and figure out what she'll wear. Then I just need to get her measurements and mine," Alara thought out loud as she tucked the pencil behind her ear.

"So how did the discussion with Kaiba go anyways?" Yugi asked.

"For the most part he agreed to help."

"What?" they all said as they looked at each other in shock.

"Yea but there's something I have to do before he'll let me use the holograms."

"What is it?" Joey asked. "Maybe we can help."

Alara let out a chuckle. "No offense Joey, but I know I'm going have an issue with it so I know you will too. There's a glitch in the coding for the new holograms he's working on. He wants me to find it, and fix it."

"New holograms?" everyone asked.

"Oh yea they are so cool." Alara explained the new concept to them as she set to work sketching out the jewelry she would need.

"That sounds amazing! I can't wait to duel with those," Joey said. "So what're ya drawing?"

"Atem's crown."

"His actual crown?"

"Yep the exact one that he wore before."

"Wow that's really fancy."

"According to Lanea she would have worn a similar one as well, but it would have been a little smaller. So when I sketch all of the jewelry I'm going to wear I'm adding it in. I'm just glad that I have her to look over my shoulder as I draw these so she can correct anything before it is made. The same goes for all the clothes."

"Can't Atem help?"

"He can, but I can't spend all my time here since I need to work on the coding."

"I know there's a lot you need to do, but is there anything we can help with at all?" Yugi asked.

"Actually yea I need flyers designed to be put up all around the city and at the school. We're going to need a lot volunteers for this." Alara pulled a couple of pieces of paper from the notebook, and handed them out. They worked until pretty late into the night before everyone finally headed home for the night.

* * *

Alara let out frustrated growl as she dropped her head on the table. She had been working this program for the last week, and she was about to run out of time. She only had two hours until she had to meet with Kaiba, and she had made no progress at all.

"What am I going to do?" she mumbled. "I've looked through tons of different coding programs on the internet trying to find a damn hint somewhere, and still nothing."

"Alara I know you are running out of time, but you really need to take a break," Haruka said as she came to set a cup of tea next to her.

"What am I going to do? This is my main center piece for my plan, and I can't think of anything else that would match this."

"Why don't you take a break, and I'll look at it. I may not know much about coding either, but another pair of eyes always helps." Alara nodded as she got up, and went to the living room. She pulled out the notebook that had all of her sketches, and went over everything to make sure the details were good. After she finished with the coding she was going to send these out.

"Ok so I have Atem as the Pharaoh, me as the Queen, Yugi is the head vizier to the Pharaoh, Tristan and Joey are the royal guards by the Pharaoh, and then Tea is the head vizier to the Queen. Yugi and Tea will lead groups of people that come through museum up to me and Atem as the greeting," Alara thought out loud as she ran down the list. "I think it's done. Now to get the announcements out, and get the decorations."

"Alara come here!" She jumped up, and ran over to Haruka.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I figured it out."

"Really?"

"Yea you were mainly looking in the area that was labeled for the continuous actions. I just started skimming through the whole thing. Even though I didn't understand most of it, it seemed to have a good even flow. Until I got to end of this repeat cycle, and compared to other ones in the rest of the coding it is totally messed up," Haruka explained as she pointed to the screen. Alara read through it and did the same comparison she pointed out. A smile spread across her face as she realized that is was the mistake.

"You didn't see this anywhere else did you?"

"Nope just here."

"Wow right under his nose the whole time, but just looking in the wrong area." Alara marked the coding, and then went to grab her things to get ready to leave. She took an extra minute to grab all of the things for the sketches, and handed them to Haruka. "Can you do a big favor while I take care of this?"

"Of course."

"I need you to scan all of this, and send them to the email address I have written on top. Just put costume sketches in the subject line."

"Alright no problem." Alara ran out the door now that she only had an hour to make it Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Alara was sitting nervously in front of Kaiba as he reviewed the coding, and fixed the mistake she pointed out.

"Haruka found this?"

"Yea we were all looking in the wrong area."

"I think this might actually be it let's go, and try." They headed back down to the testing lab where Mokuba was already waiting for them with everything ready to go. Kaiba slid the card in the hologram, and a few seconds later Blue Eyes White Dragon showed up. Tentatively Alara reached up to the dragon, and stroked it his nose again. She pulled away a few seconds later, and waited nervously. Blue Eyes lifted his head, and looked around. It looked over at Kaiba, and didn't move, but didn't start flickering. Kaiba reached up next as the dragon moved his head back down, and nudged his hand.

"YES!" Alara shouted and Blue Eyes let out a roar in response.

"Everything is running perfectly from up here Seto," Mokuba said over the intercom.

"I never thought you would be able to figure it out," Kaiba said turning towards her. "I'll keep my promise of you using the holograms. We have time to continue working with them until you need them in October. I'll call Ishizu at the museum, and work everything out with her so you don't need to do anything else."

"Thank you Seto," Alara smiled. "You've been a big help." He let out a low grumble as Alara's phone started to ring.

**"Hello"**

**"Alara we've got a problem."**

**"Atem? What's wrong?"** She listened closely as he explained to her what had just happened. A look of shock crossed her face and fear filled her heart as she looked up at Seto. He raised an eyebrow and turned away not really caring what was happening on the other end.

**"Ok I'll be there soon, and I'll call Kimi,"** Alara said quickly as she ran toward the elevator.

* * *

_~10 minutes earlier~_

Atem was sitting at the kitchen as he stared down the blank paper in front of him. He was trying to come up with one more idea for the flyers, but was currently drawing a blank. With a sigh he dropped the pencil, closed his eyes, and leaned back in the chair. He couldn't seem to focus at all as something in the back of mind kept bothering him. He couldn't pinpoint what this bad feeling was, and get rid of it. He stood up and headed toward the shop to see how Yugi was holding up.

Yugi looked up as he heard Atem walk in. He was watching over the store for today while his grandpa helped Arthur run some errands while he was in town.

"How's it been?" Atem asked as he sat down on the next to Yugi.

"Dead as a damn door nail," Yugi replied with sigh. "How are you coming along?"

"Drawing a blank, but it's hard to think when I've got this bad feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"It started out as something bothering me, and then it slowly changed to a bad feeling. I can't seem to figure it out or shake it." Yugi started to say something, but stopped to shield his eyes as the puzzle started to glow brightly. Atem did the same until the light was gone immediately a second later.

"What the hell was that about?"

Atem eyes narrowed as he lifted the puzzle to look it closer. He could feel almost a spark coming from it as he tried figure it out. "I think something might have triggered one of my shadow traps."

"So something might have happened at Alara's?"

Atem shook his head. "The reaction felt closer. I put some around the shop as well just for safety…" He stopped as they heard a large boom, and felt the building shake around them slightly. They looked around as things started to shake on the shelves. He saw a large vase start to fall, and quickly willed shadows up from the floor to catch it.

"That was close," Yugi sighed. "But where the hell did that come from?"

"I don't know," Atem replied as the shadow replaced the vase to its original position. They heard a crash come from upstairs, and they both took off running. As they neared the top of the stairs Atem noticed Yugi's door was shut when it had originally been open. He threw the door open and headed in the room with Yugi right on his heels. He stopped a few steps in as his eyes widened in horror, and he felt his anger start to rise quickly.

"This isn't even possible," Yugi said in disbelief.

A man with wild sandy blonde hair was standing in the room. From his waist down he was covered in swirling shadows as he slowly turned around to face them with a dark and twisted smile on his face. A distorted laugh resonated deep from within his chest as he lifted his right hand revealing an object.

"Oh shit!" Yugi and Atem said at the same time.

"I just wanted to thank you two for taking care of this for me, but now I think I'll be taking it back," the man said as the shadows started to cover his body.

"NO!" Atem yelled as he jumped forward. He just missed him as his body faded into the shadows, and he landed on the floor. As the last part of him faded away they heard his laughter echo around them again. "DAMN IT!" Atem slammed his fist down on the floor as one of the worst things that could happen just did.

Yugi looked around his room to see the disaster that had happened. The first boom must have happened in the man's search for the item. He knew it was going to take a while to clean up the place so he got started as Atem slowly got off the floor.

"We need to call Alara," Yugi whispered.

"I know, and I think we should call Ishizu too. She needs to be warned so she can tell Marik. Somehow his evil side, Malik, has returned, and now has the Millennium Rod."

* * *

Uh-oh shit is hitting the fan once again as the story continues to pick up! But I'm going to go back enjoying the last bit of my spring break so please review/favorite/follow until I see everyone next week! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11: Dangers Realized

*Yugi looks over my shoulder*

Yugi: What's with watching all the videos lately?

Planning and working things out.

Atem: More stuff for later on

Yep, and for the other story as it continues to be worked on.

Alara: When is that one coming out again? I'll really anxious to see how it does.

I am as well. I think it'll do well, but that all depends on my wonderful readers out there. Besides because of recent events it kind of got put on the back burner for a little bit so I don't know exactly when it'll be out. I'm hoping to come up with a summary soon to post in my bio so people can get a heads up to what it's about. Maybe I can get some opinions as well.

Alara: That would be great. So am I in it?

Sorry, but no.

Alara *sad face*: Really?

Yes, but don't worry your story is far from over from what I have planned. *devious smirk*

Atem: Uh oh I don't like that

You won't, and you'll probably hate me for it for awhile. But I don't care because in the end you'll just be made into a happy little Pharaoh.

Atem: Did you just call me little?!

I did now get over it! I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters. All rights belong to their rightful owners. I do own her original characters and plot. ENJOY!

~Chapter 11: Dangers Realized~

Everyone was watching Atem warily as he stood on the opposite side of the room. His anger was showing as they could see faint shadows whipping wildly around him. He was pissed at himself for not paying more attention to catch this before it happened. Alara wanted to comfort and calm him down, but she was unsure how her bracelet would react if she touched him while there were active shadows.

"Pharaoh you must calm down. You must not blame yourself. You guys may have been expecting this, but not as soon. Luckily you were able to get the necklace to me before he got it as well," Ishizu said as she placed her fingers on the necklace around her neck.

"I'm just worried about what their current plans are for right now," Atem said looking up at Alara. "We don't if they are going to start targeting people now." She looked away nervously as she knew that it was mainly directed to her.

"We'll just keep going like usual," Kimi finally spoke up. "Alara your training will have to continue so we can be as prepared as possible."

"So what kind of dangers are we even looking at now that they have the rod?" Alara asked.

"The rod has the ability to control peoples' minds which allows them to use the body to see, hear, and speak to others through them; it can trick the mind into believing what the owner wants them to, and communicate telepathically with others. Then there are the basics that all of the other items can do like summoning duel spirits and the shadow realm and protection from other Millennium Items," Ishizu explained as Yugi gave a small shiver from his memories of fighting against it.

"So hypothetically if the puzzle can protect Atem from the rod can my bracelet protect me?"

"I'm not sure."

"The way I see it I don't think that's the case," Kimi said. "All of the original items are tied together since they were created together, and they use the same kind of magic. Since ours are different in both of those ways I don't think it will."

"Of course it can never be too easy."

"There is nothing we can do until they make a move." Everyone nodded sadly as they started to leave. Alara realized that she still needed to tell Haruka about everything. She needed to know about the growing danger so she was aware of everything

"Kimi before you leave I need your help with something," Alara said.

"Ok what?"

"I have a friend that's living at my house, and with everything is happening she needs to know about the danger. I need you to help me explain everything, and make sure she understands it all."

Kimi nodded. "How much are you going to tell her?"

Alara glanced at Atem. "Everything"

"Alright then let's head over there."

"We're coming too," Yugi said as he went to stand next to Atem. "I think it would be appropriate."

Alara took a deep breath before heading back into her apartment. She walked in followed closely by Kimi, Atem, and Yugi.

"So Alara, how did everything go?" Haruka asked as she looked up. "Oh what's with the party behind you?"

"Everything with Kaiba went great, and we now have the holograms to use. Now we have something we need to talk about."

"Is this about Atem's backstory?"

"Yes and quite a bit more."

"Ok I know Yugi and Atem, but who is this new person."

"My name's Akimi Thema, and I'm the person that has been helping Alara learn about her powers," Kimi answered. Haruka's eyes widened as she looked between all of the people. Everyone went and sit down in the living room as Kimi started telling the long story from the very beginning. It took two hours for them to get through everything. Part of the time they had to stop when Kimi had to explain something that Haruka had asked about or didn't fully understand.

"So you're technically a 5,000 year old Pharaoh?" Haruka asked pointing at Atem.

"Yes"

"So Alara I see how it is going after older men!"

"Haruka seriously that's not the whole point!" Alara said as her face turned red. She turned as she heard Lanea snickering from where she was standing at the end of the couch. "You have no say in this!"

"I'm sorry kind of the truth." Alara let out a low growl as Haruka looked to her right to see nothing.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Lanea; plus spiritually and mentally he maybe 5,000 years old, but physically he's only eighteen. We assumed that the body that was created for him was set at the age that he sacrificed himself, and sealed his soul into the puzzle."

"Oh your past life got it. So if they were engaged to be married does that mean you two are going to get married."

Alara let out a frustrated sigh. "I realize this is a lot to handle, but can we stop asking random questions about our relationship. Plus I think anything like that is not as important as what is going on right now with the lives of others and the fate of the world at stake. That is something that we can worry about later on down the road if it comes around."

_'Yea Atem, do you want to marry Alara?'_ Yugi asked with a sly smile.

A slight blush crossed Atem's face as he answered. _'Alara has already said the best thing.'_

_'But you want to I can tell by that blush.'_

_'Yugi…'_

"Uh Alara what's with those two?" Haruka pointed. She turned to see the boys staring each other down. Atem's face was a little red, and Yugi had smirk on his face.

"By the looks of it they're arguing about something," Alara sighed.

"But they're not saying anything."

"It's through their mental connection, since they had such a strong bond when they were together they can still contact that way." Alara grabbed her notebook on the coffee table, and then quickly slammed back down. They jumped and fell back as they looked at her with wide eyes. "I have a feeling I know what you two are arguing about so just stop! It's getting late, and we still have a lot of things to do over the next two months. Until something happens let's just keep going like nothing happened, it's the best thing we can do."

"Alara unless you have other plans I want to work on something tomorrow," Kimi said as they all started to stand up.

"I really don't so I can be there."

"Do you mind if I come over to watch?" Haruka asked.

"Don't you have to work?" She shook her head as Alara looked up at Kimi.

"I'm ok with it."

As they were all leaving Atem grabbed Alara, and pulled her aside. "I can tell you're getting frustrated and stressed just try to calm down. I know this isn't good, but I promise we'll do whatever we can to stop them and protect everyone."

"I know," Alara whispered as she looked down. "I'm just really scared. I don't know what may happen, and I just don't want to freeze up like I did last time."

Atem lifted her chin making her look at him. He could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. "Relax it is all you can do besides staying strong. If you start to panic just take a split second to think on something good and happy. It will clear your mind so you can think clearly." She nodded as she smiled weakly. He gave her a quick kiss before heading out the door.

* * *

"I see your trip was successful."

"Yes it was Master. I don't understand why fluffy here can't seem to get anything done. It was very easy to get inside house, and take back my item."

"Why don't you shut the bloody hell up!" Bakura yelled in frustration. "I've had to deal more with that brat girlfriend of the Pharaoh's."

"I thought you were supposed to get her under your control with shadow magic," Malik stated.

"I did get the process started, but she was able to fight it off."

"I would consider that a complete fail then."

"WHY YOU ASS…"

"ENOUGH!" the voice boomed around them. "I'll not stand to hear you two fighting all the time. You are to listen to me, and do what I tell you. Now we want to keep them guessing on what we're planning, and they will be expecting something with us just getting the Millennium Rod. So for now I want you two to continue spreading the darkness in the city. We want our power to be as strong as possible before we take them head on. Then there will be no real chance for them to win."

* * *

"Ok so what are we working on today Kimi?" Alara asked as they walked out into the backyard. Haruka followed them, and sat down on the grass. She was curious to what kind of powers that Alara actually had.

"I just want to run through the basics first. I don't have much planned at all, but I want to make sure that you can do a few things so you're a little more prepared if they attack." Even though she hadn't been practicing much lately everything went smoothly, and she was able to do it all with ease. "Alright now I want to up the power on your energy ball. I want you take aim at one of the small branches on the tree. As you throw it put a spin on it so when it hits the target it will cause actual damage compared to just the small explosion."

"How exactly do I put a spin on it considering it's not solid?"

"Treat it like it's solid it will react the same." Alara nodded as she formed another ball in her hand. She picked out a small branch, and threw it with a twist of her wrist. She watched as it actually starting to stretch out into an oblong shape. It made a clean cut straight the branch as it fell to the ground.

"Damn that was cool," Haruka mumbled.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Kimi chuckled.

"Try not to destroy my tree too much," Yugi said as him, Atem, and Tea walked outside.

"Well the one thing I really wanted to do is something that you've already done. This time we're going to start small then work our way up."

"Wait you're going to let me summon a monster," Alara smiled as she grew excited.

"Yes it's the same thing as summoning Tenshi, but you just saying something a little different. The first monster I want you to summon is your Flamvell Firedog from your deck." Alara pulled the card out of her deck holder as Kimi told her what to say. She raised the card above her head as she started the phrase, and released the flow of magic.

"Duel spirit; please lend your strength and power to me. Help in this fight to defeat this evil Rise Flamvell Fire Dog!" Alara felt the pull on her energy, but was barely anything compared to before. The card above her head began to glow as a small orb of light shot out, and landed on the ground. It quickly grew and took shape to the duel spirit. As it fully appeared it let out howl, and turned around to look at her. It sat down and waited patiently for a command.

"Good how do you feel?"

"Absolutely fine."

"Ok released him, and summon Queen's Guardian." Alara released the small trickle of magic that was holding the spirit there, and it faded away. She repeated the same thing, and the angel appeared in front her.

"Wow she's beautiful," Haruka said. "Wait why does she look like you?"

"She was designed to look like Lanea."

"Who would have thought you two would look so much alike."

"The wonders of being her reincarnation; I mean look at Yugi and Atem."

"Yea, but they have their settle differences."

"Alright if you still feel like you have enough energy release her, and summon Tenshi," Kimi said. "This will be a real test. I have faith you can do it since you did it in a much worse condition the first time. Also unlike the other two you don't need to use the card since she lives within the bracelet."

Alara nodded as she raised her open hand into the air. "Pure spirit that resides within my item please lend me your strength and power in this fight. Let your light shine the way to victory, and defeat this evil. Rise Millennium Dragon!" She flinched as she felt the large draw on her energy, and a large ball of light appeared in front of her. As the light faded away to reveal the large white dragon she let out a load roar.

"Tenshi!" Alara smiled as she wrapped her arms around the dragon's snout.

"Holy shit!" Alara turned around to see everyone's jaw dropped as they stared at the dragon.

"Great job Alara," Kimi smiled. "Do you feel weak at all?"

"No I felt the large drain as I summoned her, but now it feels as much as the others."

"Ok well this was all I wanted to work on today."

"Seriously?"

"Yea I thought it would take longer for you to get this. You'll also be pleased to know as time passes, your power and strength grows, and your bond deepens with all your monsters you won't have to say that mouthful of a chant anymore. All you'll have to do is mentally call out to them, and they should be able to appear within a few seconds."

"That's awesome and will help if I'm ever in a pinch, and can't speak. Wait I've never seen you say anything before Isamu shows up is that what you've been doing."

"Yep, but anways I'm going to go and help my brother try to locate where Malik and Bakura may be hiding out." Kimi started to make her way to the front yard, but stopped and looked back. "I just remembered I'm having a friend of the family that's supposed to be arriving soon that'll be helping us."

"When are they due to arrive?"

"Hopefully within the next few days; he said he would find his way to the shop and just meet me here. But he does tend to have a tendency to show up whenever he's ready which is usually not on time."

"What does he look like so we can keep an out for him?" Yugi asked.

"You'll know it when you see him," Kimi said with a wink before heading out.

"I don't even want to know what that was about," Atem sighed. With a smile Alara climbed up on Tenshi's back. "Alara what're you doing?"

"Going for a ride."

"You're kidding right?"

"No come on it's a little freaky at first, but then it's really fun." With roll of his eyes Atem walked over, and slowly climbed on Tenshi's back. He sat down behind Alara and wrapped his arms around her.

"Will you be ok here Haruka?"

"Yea," she smiled. "I'm going to get acquainted with Tea, and we're going to work on the things for the haunted house for you."

"Thanks we'll be back later. Alright Tenshi let's show him how we do it." Tenshi let out growl as she jumped into the air, and pushed her wings down hard. Alara chuckled as she felt Atem's arms tighten around her waist to regain his balance. When they were high enough over the city Tenshi leveled out, and drifted on the winds below her wings.

"This is amazing," Atem whispered as he looked around.

"I know too it's bad it can't stay this perfect."

"Maybe sometime in the future it will."

"Maybe, but I don't see that happening any time soon."

~Two Days Later~

The man walked down the street as he sneered in disgust at the people around him. Luckily they couldn't see him as he passed unnoticed to them in the shadows. He couldn't wait until this place was destroyed and shrouded in darkness. A chuckle escaped his lips as he could almost hear the screams of the innocent as they were devoured by the dark creatures. His anger started to rise as he remembered when he had almost taken over this pathetic place. Then the damn Pharaoh and his weaker half stopped him.

"It doesn't matter they'll both get what's coming," Malik snickered. "I've already started my search for Marik. He won't be able to hide for long. The same goes for his sister, and his guardian Odion." He turned around as he heard a noise behind him, and growled in frustration as he saw Kenta and Kage lying on the ground. "I want to know why I got stuck with you two bumbling idiots. You can't even seem to walk on your own two feet without tripping over each other."

Kage and Kenta slowly untangled themselves as Malik turned back around, and continued his way down the street. He glanced to the other side of the street, and immediately recognized four teens.

"Well isn't today just my lucky day. The Pharaoh, his previous host, and their girlfriends," Marik smirked as he backed into a doorway.

"Would you like us to attack Master?" Kenta asked.

"No you idiots! If we get any closer or use any shadow magic her bracelet will alert them to our presence," he snapped.

"Then what do we do? We can't seriously stand by, and let them go."

"No, but I do have a theory I need to test. Since they are unaware of us it is the perfect time to test it."

"What would that be Master?" Kage asked.

"The Pharaoh is protected from the powers of my item because of his puzzle. But I'm guessing since the girl's bracelet is not part of the original seven it will not protect her in the same way. So I should be able to take over her mind with ease." Malik pulled out the Millennium Rod, and pointed it straight at the unaware girl. As he willed the powers towards her the rod began to glow brightly. He waited patiently to see if he would get the familiar feeling when he had control over someone's mind.

A smile crossed his face as he got the visual clue before he could feel her mind. He saw her twitch slightly, and then didn't move at all. She just stared off ahead as everyone else continued talking without noticing the change in her. He could feel the confusion passing through what little of her mind was still conscious, and started to fight and panic. He wanted to check one more thing before he released his control. He moved her left arm up just a little, and was happy to see that he had full affect against her.

"This will prove to be very useful for our plans. If we can't overwhelm them with our power then maybe we can use hers. Even if it is against her own will our Master will be pleased that we now have a small advantage."

Tea looked at Alara as she noticed the blank stare on her face. Her eyes were glazed over and her pupils were so constricted it didn't even look like they were there. She waved her hand in front of her face, and received no reaction at all as she stared straight ahead.

"Atem," Tea whispered. "Something is wrong…" Atem turned to see the look on Alara's face.

"Alara…" he said as he shook her shoulder gently. He felt a little fear start to rise as he got no response. He jumped slightly as he saw Lanea appear next to him. "Do you know what's going on?"

Lanea shook her head with a worried look. "I lost our mental connection, and I started to worry. That's why I came out here to see what was going on."

"We don't know she was fine one minute, and then the next she was like this."

They looked back over as they heard a low groan from Alara. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she began to gently rub her head. She shook it slightly pushing away the fuzzy feeling as her head started to pound with a massive headache. She opened her eyes slowly as they began to focus on everything around her.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"I think we're asking the same thing," Yugi said.

"I don't know I was fine just a minute ago. I was listening to what you were saying, and the next thing I know everything went blank. I couldn't think, see or hear anything, and I felt like I couldn't even control my body anymore. I almost felt like a lifeless puppet." Alara shivered as the sensations ran through her body again. Tea thought about what she said as the description struck odd and familiar to her. She shivered as she remembered why it was familiar.

"Tea what's wrong?" Yugi asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I know what she's talking about."

"Really?" Alara questioned.

Tea tried to shake the feelings away. "It was back during Battle City when Marik used the Millennium Rod to control me and Joey, and forced you two to duel."

"Shit," Yugi said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Which means I can be affected by the Millennium Items?" Alara asked as she grew nervous.

"It seems that way," Atem said as he wrapped his arm around her protectively. "If he is around here let's get out of here, and go look at the decorations for the exhibit."

"Ok let's just stop at a nearby store so I can grab some aspirin. My head is frigging pounding right now."

* * *

"You have returned sooner than what I thought Malik."

"Yes Master," he replied with a short bow. "I have excellent news to report."

"Go on."

"The girl is affected by our Items. We happened to cross paths and I tested the theory. I didn't hold onto her mind for very long for fear they might figure out I was there. I was able to take over her mind, and control her actions."

"Excellent this will prove to be very useful indeed. I'm very impressed with the work you have done since you returned about a week ago. You have accomplished much more than what Bakura has." Bakura let a low growl from where he was leaning against the back wall. "I want to you go, and find some 'willing' people to help us in our work. I know you haven't used your Item in some time so it will help you to get a little reacquainted. In the meantime Bakura start planning when the best time we can use the rod to help us convince the girl to give us the bracelet herself."

* * *

Oh yea we're getting there where it all starts to fully pick up! The things I have planned I can't wait for you all to read! Now do we have any guesses to who this new person is?

Kimi: I know!

Hush you can't say anything!

Alara: Who is it?

Not telling until they show up...

Kimi: Until then PLEASE review/favorite/follow!


End file.
